Freshly Fallen Snow
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Whatever Sasuke had been expecting when he was sent to investigate some strange incidents in the Land of Snow, this wasn't it. He had stumbled on another world. A beautiful land covered in ice and snow, with an even more beautiful queen. In Arendelle,he could start over and bury his past underneath all the freshly fallen snow, but what about the Leaf?
1. Chapter 1

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** I decided to grant a request I received for a Sasuke x Elsa pairing. This is my first time writing anything about Frozen. So if you notice anything 'wrong,' that was either a mistake on my part or done for the sake of the plot. Please see **Important Story Notations** for further details.

 **IMPORTANT STORY NOTATIONS:** I bent certain 'rules' to make this story work. Sasuke is moderately 'OC' because he's more talkative. This is to make the plot flow better and because he's in a completely different world. I've also clarified in Chapter 10 why Naruto didn't sense the villain's intentions instantly. Mostly though, it was to prevent this from being an extremely short and boring story. **If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now.** For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated. Happy reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profits off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

One step. That was all it had taken to start his journey that had taken him across the Five Great Nations to the Island Nations and back again. Despite all that, he wasn't done.

"He's lucky I have the Rinnegan." Sasuke shakes his head as he enters the Land of Snow.

A few days ago, Sasuke hadn't known where he was going. He was just wandering as he had been since the war ended. Things were different now though. At least for a little while, he had a purpose again.

 _"Kaw!" Garuda flew towards Sasuke with a scroll attached to his mighty talons._

 _It was just easier to leave the massive hawk in the Leaf Village. Sasuke could summon Garuda whenever he needed him and Naruto could use the Summon to pass messages along to Sasuke quicker._

 _Sasuke smiled at the enormous bird of prey and waited for him to land. "Thank you." He quickly took the scroll and read it, even by Naruto's standards this was out there._

 ** _Dear Bastard,_**

 ** _Gale says that she has been detecting unusual chakra patterns and hearing voices outside her home. I would pawn it off to a dream, but even her guards are confirming this._**

 ** _So get your ass moving and check it out. It's really freaking her out. Oh and make sure to wear purple clothes._**

 ** _Your Best Friend, N._**

 _The scroll was a mark of Naruto getting at least a little bit better at being cryptic. N obviously referred to Naruto. He was the Bastard. Gale was a reference to Princess Gale. The part that Koyuki Kazahana was best known for portraying under her stage name. Yukie Fujikaze._

 _The most cryptic remark was obviously asking him to wear purple. That was Naruto's way of asking him to use the Rinnegan to investigate._

 _"He's such a Loser." Sasuke shook his head fondly at the time as he set off for the Land of Snow._

"Sasuke, thank goodness you're here." Koyuki sighs in relief as she races towards him.

That was a greeting that he would have killed to get as a Genin. If only to taunt Naruto over it. The idiot used to have the biggest celebrity crush on this woman.

"I'm happy to be here." Sasuke nods as he looks around. "Though I don't see anything unusual so far." Just a lot of snow and of course, the castle where she lived. Koyuki was a daimyo now, after all.

It wasn't exactly a lie. Sasuke had no real reason not to want to come to the Land of Snow. Despite having a fire and lightning affinity, the cold had never bothered him all that much. Actually, maybe that was why it didn't bother him. He was naturally warmer than most people.

That and he finally had a concrete purpose again. It might not last for long, but he was 'happiest' when he had a task to complete.

She smiles at him and leads him towards castle grounds. "I'll show you where we've been hearing the voices." The former actress looks around a bit warily as though she expected a ghost to attack her or something of that nature. "I'm not a ninja, but I recognize chakra when I feel it. It's like chakra, but different somehow."

That sounded interesting, Sasuke thinks to himself as he follows her. Every step he took, he could hear the sound of snow crunching underneath his feet. Each crunching sound only serves to remind him of something very important. He was far away from home. Far away from the Hidden Leaf.

"You're right." Sasuke tries to shake off such thoughts as he feels something strange. "It is like chakra, but it's lighter somehow. Less solid and more dynamic." This was new.

Maybe, he should have brought Karin with him. She was a Sensor Type. The woman would have been able to analyze the chakra pattern more thoroughly than him.

"I'll see what I can find out." He smiles reassuringly at the Daimyo as he activates his Rinnegan.

It was definitely chakra and there was a ripple effect to it. One that felt vaguely familiar. Too familiar.

"I think it's a tear." Sasuke frowns. "A tear in the walls separating this dimension from another and I think I know which one." He glances at her, wondering how much he should tell the Daimyo. "Kaguya had six dimensions and one of them is made of snow and ice." So in a twisted way it made sense that the tear would be here.

Koyuki's eyes widen in horror at that. "So you're saying that alien's dimension is bleeding into ours, but I thought she was defeated?!" She had apparently heard enough about the war to realize why that was bad news.

How could he explain this to her? Sasuke sighs as he pauses for a moment. He didn't want to alarm the woman anymore than she already was.

"We incapacitated her, but she's not dead." Sasuke hadn't even thought of what effects that might have on her dimensions.

Nothing had changed when he used his Space-Time Ninjutsu before. Maybe, it had now though.

"Can you fix it?" She looks at him desperately.

Sasuke nods at her and smiles. "Yes, I can seal up the tear by using my Rinnegan and going to that dimension." It was probably a minor tear. Thanks to the Uchiha Stone Tablets, Sasuke could handle this though. "If I'm not back in a few hours send an encrypted message to Naruto about what happened."

He was confident he could fix this, but Sasuke Uchiha had learned that dealing with anything Kaguya related tended to get complicated. Very quickly. It was best to keep the Loser briefed on everything.

"Alright." She smiles. "I will." The Daimyo looks him up and down as though she was concerned for his well-being. "Stay safe."

Sasuke nods at her gratefully as he activates his Jutsu. The familiar black and purple portal appears and Sasuke walks towards it, but not before issuing a warning to Koyuki.

"Don't follow me. It'd be one thing if you were going with me, but don't enter this portal alone." The Daimyo would have absolutely no idea what she was dealing with if she did.

Koyuki nods stiffly as she watches the swirling portal warily. "I won't." She smiles at him as if to reassure Sasuke. "I promise." Sasuke nods in acknowledgement and with that, he darts inside the portal.

* * *

"Yes, My Queen." A guard bows to Elsa. "I know that it sounds absurd, but several travelers who have made their way to the mountains have confirmed similar sightings of an unknown castle."

The young woman shakes her head and smiles. "Of course, they have." She had made that castle when she accidentally trapped the entire kingdom in a bitter winter with her magic months ago. "I was the one who made that castle."

She had been queen for a relatively short time, but Elsa liked to think that she was growing into the position. With her sister, Kristoff, and Olaf at her side, everything was going about as well as one could expect until these rumors had started.

"I know that, Your Majesty." The guard looks terribly uncomfortable. "It's not only the castle though. People have been complaining about hearing voices and a strange energy."

The strange energy might be just the residual effects of her magic, but Elsa had no way of explaining the voices. Well, other than the fact people were probably imagining things.

She sighs and looks at her Anna. "Tell Olaf and Kristoff t hat I'm going to investigate this matter and I'll be back soon." Of course, she knew her sister. "Don't worry. If I'm not back by tomorrow, you can send a search party. I will leave a trail of ice posts for anyone to follow."

Anna looks ready to protest, until she hears that last part. "Alright." It was obvious that her sister wasn't too pleased with her decision, but it had to be done. She was the queen and her people were concerned. "Couldn't you send some guards though?"

That would be the logical step for most rulers. It wasn't for her though. Her powers over snow and ice gave her an advantage over most people. It might be arrogant, but Elsa doubted there were very many people who could threaten her.

"I could, but it's just easier to do it myself." She smiles and embraces the princess. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry so much. I left once, but I'm not going to do it again."

Anna returns the hug and smiles. "Alright." Her sister was the definition of bubbly in Elsa's mind. It was a wonder that she didn't have Bubble Magic or something of that nature, really. "I'll make sure that we have your favorite breakfast tomorrow, since you're going to miss dinner. Make sure to take something with you to eat on your way."

Elsa nods as she dons her traveler's cloak. "I'll take Sven with me." It was faster to just have the reindeer pull a sled than to walk.

Anna nods approvingly at that. "Okay. I'll go and tell the others." With that being said, both sisters scurry off to carry out their respective missions.

* * *

Time was a funny thing in other dimensions. He knew that it had likely only been a few minutes or seconds back in his dimension, but the Sun was already setting here.

"I've been here for hours." Sasuke shakes his head at the thought, having already sealed up the tear.

It was a bit disturbing to see his breath every time he talked, but there was something beautiful about the frozen landscape. In a way, it suited Kaguya. She had been beautiful in a terrifying way.

He had been about to go home, but that's when Sasuke notices something in the distance that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. "Is that another castle?" Sasuke blinks as he walks towards it.

It was too far away for him to reach at the moment, but he could see the outline of a second castle. This one was clearly manmade. It was also beautiful, surrounded by a village and the wilderness.

"Something's gone really wrong." This wasn't just Kaguya's dimension anymore.

Either someone had been adding to it or Kaguya's dimension had bordered another. Now that she was incapacitated, the border between the new mysterious dimension and the alien's was just falling away.

Sasuke tilts his head at that thought. "This one is just absorbing Kaguya's Ice Dimension into the landscape." Kaguya's dimensions weren't the same as another organic world.

So this didn't really alarm him so much as perplex Sasuke. That meant that there were people who had unwittingly been Kaguya's neighbor in a way.

He looks back towards the tear he had just sealed for a moment and then at the castle. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look." It would be irresponsible not to. After all, who was to say these people wouldn't recognize what was going on as well and what was to keep them from entering Sasuke's world?

"I better investigate and then I'll brief Naruto." The last Uchiha sighs as he flits off towards the castle.

The further he got away from 'Kaguya's Side,' the more real things felt. Every detail felt natural. Down to the freshly fallen snow that was crunching under his feet in exactly the same manner it had in the Land of Snow.

Faster and faster he went, taking in all the sights. He was now in a wilderness area of some kind. It was like the Leaf's forests, but colder.

Which meant one thing. "It has wildlife." Sasuke sighs as he jumps up and onto a tree branch, narrowly avoiding the furry creature that came lunging at him.

Upon further inspection, it was a wolf. Sasuke liked wolves well enough, but he didn't want to be their dinner. He also knew one important fact about them.

"They tend to travel in packs." Sasuke sighs as he looks around and sure enough, he could see them.

Lurking behind some trees, he could see the beasts with their sharp teeth. Hmm. He didn't really want to kill them for doing what any predator would, if it got hungry…but they'd probably give chase. Maybe, he should just knock them out.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa smiles at the reindeer who was pulling her towards the castle. "It's alright, Sven. We're almost there. I know you don't like the forest, but there's no other way to get there." She pats the back of his head reassuringly.

He was Kristoff's friend. The man that her sister was in love with. Thank goodness her taste had improved since Hans.

The reindeer makes a whining sound as he continues leading them through the forest. Not that Elsa could blame him. These woods were known to have wolves in them.

"We'll be home before you know it." She smiles encouragingly at the reindeer. "Just keep going."

On and on they went. Arendelle was truly a beautiful kingdom. With it's palace, villages, docks, and forest surrounding it. She never got tired exploring it. Though Sven apparently didn't feel the same.

They must have been traveling for awhile because it was already getting dark. It was no wonder that the reindeer was getting tired.

 _"They tend to travel in packs."_ Though that thought was soon overshadowed by those six words.

Someone else was nearby and so were the wolves apparently. That wasn't a good combination.

Elsa sighs as she looks around and her eyes widen when she sees a bunch of wolves circling a tree. A tree that someone had obviously climbed to get away from them.

"We have to help them." There was really only one way to get the person to safety without hurting the wolves. "Sven, stay here."

If the reindeer stayed out of the wolves sight, they probably wouldn't go after him. After all, they clearly thought they had cornered their prey. At least, that was Elsa's reasoning as she goes racing towards the pack and the poor traveler who was about to be dog food, if she didn't do something soon.

* * *

Sasuke was just about to Flicker off or something when he sees ice come spiraling towards the wolves. Ice that reminded him far too much of Haku because the wolves were soon trapped inside barred cages. Again, made out of ice.

"Looks like they have chakra in this dimension." Sasuke tilts his head at the thought as he looks around to see who had captured the now, very confused wolves.

"Are you alright?" A woman's voice pierces through the cold air.

It only took him a second for Sasuke's keen eyes to locate her. "I'm fine." She was probably a couple years older than he was and certainly didn't look threatening, but looks could be deceiving. She had just used some sort of powerful Ice Jutsu. "Who are you?"

Her eyes were just as blue as the ice she wielded. Hell, even Naruto's eyes weren't that expressive. If she was a ninja, the woman would definitely need to work on her poker face because Sasuke had seldom seen anyone who looked so shocked.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Her eyes lock on his. "Who are you? Oh and it's safe to come down now. The wolves won't get out of those cages unless I want them too."

Sasuke didn't know what was more amusing. The fact that Elsa was so shocked he didn't know who she was or that the blonde apparently thought that he needed saving.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He jumps down from the tree with ease and lands on his feet. "I'm a traveler."

He thought about telling her that he was from the Hidden Leaf Village, but Elsa likely would have no idea what he was talking about. That and the Leaf's name would likely sound just as odd to her as the name Arendelle did to him. It would peg him as even more of an outsider than not recognizing her did.

Elsa blinks when he lands and suddenly, Sasuke realizes he might have made a mistake. Apparently, in this dimension jumping down from those heights and landing on your feet wasn't normal.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sasuke." She looks him up and down. "Are you hurt?"

So they had chakra, but their Taijutsu was lacking. That was good to know. Then again, Sasuke couldn't be sure that this Elsa wasn't something of an abnormality in her world. Maybe, most people didn't have chakra here.

He shakes his head. "I'm fine." Sasuke smiles at her. "Thanks to you."

The queen had obviously gone out of her way to 'save' a stranger. So he'd let her believe that she had saved his life. There was no reason to explain he would have been fine without her help.

Besides, he might not need her help to escape from wolves, but Sasuke did need her help in another way. He needed to learn about this world before going home. As a queen, Elsa probably knew all about this place and maybe, the blonde wouldn't mind answering his questions.

"You're welcome." She smiles at him. "Are you from the Southern Isles? Is that why you didn't recognize me?"

How was he supposed to answer that? If he said yes and he didn't know anything about his home, the queen would assume correctly that he had lied. Being vague, might be the wisest course of action.

"I'm from far away." Sasuke nods at her. "You could say in a way that I'm kinda lost." He looks at the wolves sympathetically. "Are you going to release them eventually?"

Elsa nods as she offers him her hand. "Once we're out of range. Oh and welcome Arendelle by the way." Sasuke nods and takes her hand.

So Arendelle. That was the name of this place. Whether that was the name of the forest, the nation, or capital, he didn't know. It was a start though.

"Thank you." He smiles at her. "So what is a queen doing all the way out here without any guards?"

Sasuke had never really been one for formalities, but he knew that royalty generally didn't travel without guards. Hell, even Kages had guards.

Which really was the height of irony, if you thought about it. Most Kages tended to be far stronger than their guards, but Sasuke had yet to see a Kage without at least some guards.

Elsa rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, it's kinda crazy." So was him being here. "Some travelers have reported seeing another castle in the distance, hearing voices, and feeling a strange energy."

Oh boy. So they were aware of it, but they didn't know what it was. Should he tell her the truth?

"I've seen the castle." Sasuke nods at her. "I wouldn't worry too much though, but I can go with you…if you like." It wasn't really like him, but his mother had read him fairy tales just like any other kid. So he knew the routine. "It seems like the least I can do. You did just save my life."

Well, not really. She could have though. In the unlikely event the wolves really did manage to get the jump on him.

"Alright." She nods. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to have another set of eyes, but I have to say you're very brave. I've never seen someone react so calmly to nearly being eaten by wild wolves before."

Right. He should have acted more scared. That was his mistake.

"I've always been told animals can smell fear." He nods at her as he looks a the ice cages. "So being obviously afraid would have only made things worse." Which was true. Panicking would have solved nothing.

"I guess that's true." She smiles and leads him away from the wolves. "Sasuke, this is Sven. Sven, this is Sasuke." She smiles at the reindeer as if it understood her and who knew, maybe it could in this world. "He's going to help us investigate the rumors."

'Sven' nods his head like he understood. Maybe, he was like Garuda. Mostly quiet, but he understood commands. Was this a Summon of some kind?

"You can get on the sled with me." Elsa smiles at Sasuke. "Were you going anywhere in particular? I told my sister that I'd be back at the Capital by tomorrow."

The Capital sounded just as good as any place to Sasuke. So he'd just go with that.

"That works out perfectly because that's where I was heading before the wolves attacked." He nods at her.

Elsa smiles. "Good." With that being said, she urges the reindeer to lead them off and Sasuke was vaguely aware of the fact that Elsa released the wolves from the cages once they were out of sight.

She had let them go. He had run into an Ice Queen with a soft spot for animals. This Arendelle was certainly a land of contradictions.


	2. Chapter 2

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was surprised that this story received a pretty strong response considering the pairing is definitely on the rarer side. Oh and as far as the plot goes, nothing is set in stone. So if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know and I might incorporate them into the story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Elsa honestly didn't know what to make of the traveler. It wasn't often that you saw someone who wasn't afraid of wolves, but that wasn't the only thing unique about him.

"Do you want to try?" She smiles at Sasuke and hands him the reins. "I can give you directions."

Sasuke nods and takes them from her. "I've never driven a sled before." His touch was so _warm_.

Despite the fact they were outside in the middle of winter and Sasuke had likely be traveling for days, he was warm. It was as if the man had just gotten done sitting by a fireplace. It didn't make any sense.

"You've really never driven a sled before?" She tilts her head at that. "Are you royalty?"

It would explain a lot. Maybe, he had gotten lost from his procession or something? That and the man did carry himself with a certain elegance that Elsa would describe as aristocratic.

Sasuke shakes his head. "No, but my family was well known where I come from." Ah. A nobleman or perhaps, he was from a wealthier merchant family.

In that case, it was quite plausible that servants had always driven Sasuke wherever he wanted to go. It also explained how he had gotten lost so easily.

"Well it's pretty easy." She smiles at him and instructs Sasuke in how to handle the sled. "That and Sven is very smart. So even if you didn't really know what you were doing, he can get us where we're going."

Sasuke nods at Elsa. "Good to know." For someone who had never driven a sled before, the man certainly didn't seem worried.

Maybe, he was just happy not to have been eaten by wolves. Yes, that must have been it.

As the minutes tick by, a few things became apparent. "You're a really good driver." The first was that Sasuke was a natural at managing a sled. "I know that you must be getting cold, but we'll be back in the Capital soon enough. I doubt there is actually anything out here other than the old castle."

That and perhaps some residual effects from her magic. She had made that castle herself. So maybe, that's what everyone sensed. Her magic. That didn't explain the voices though, but Elsa pawns that off to people having overactive imaginations.

"That's good, but I'm not worried." Sasuke actually looks a bit amused. "I think it has something to do with my fire affinity, but cold weather has never really bothered me."

The second was that Sasuke wasn't normal. Fire affinity? Did that mean that he was like her?

"You have magic?" She blinks at him as the sled continues its trek towards the castle. "Were you born with it or cursed?"

Sasuke tilts his head at that. It was as if he thought that question was odd. So it was probably born with then.

"I suppose that's what it would be called here." He pauses for a moment as though trying out the word. "Magic, but yes." It was as though Sasuke was debating what to say next as the wintery blitzes passed them. "I was born with it."

Elsa didn't know what to say to that. She had never expected to run into someone else like her, especially someone her own age.

"Is it like mine?" Part of her was elated, but another part was just shocked. "You said that you had a fire affinity. Does that mean you have fire magic?"

There was also the fact that she knew nothing about Sasuke. Just because he had fire magic, didn't mean that he was a good person. Hans had fooled Anna. Bad people were out there, but she didn't feel threatened by him. Probably because she had saved his life.

"Yes, that and other things." Sasuke smirks. "I've never made a cage of fire before. I think your magic works in a manner similar to Gaara's sand."

Gaara's sand? There was a third person out there who had magic similar to them? Where had these people been hiding?

She had so many questions. Elsa didn't really know where to start, but Sven decides to answer for her because he pulls to a stop.

"I would love to learn more about your kingdom and about this Gaara, but it looks like we're here." She smiles at him as she gets out of the sled.

Sasuke follows after her. Something that should have scared her. Fire could melt snow and ice and Elsa didn't really know if she could control water. That's what her snow and ice would become, if he melted it. Still, she didn't feel fear or at least not much of it.

"This isn't… my castle." Elsa gasps as she looks at the structure.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "Do you still want to check it out?" He looks at her in with concern.

The fire elemental might just be nervous. Elsa couldn't blame him, if that was indeed the case though. She was too.

"That'd be a good idea." She nods as she looks at Sven. "You should wait outside and if we aren't back soon, I want you to go back to the Capital and tell Anna what happened. Anna and Kristoff."

The reindeer nods and with that being said, Elsa offers Sasuke her hand. "It'll probably be safer, if we go together." If he truly had magic like her, then they could likely handle whatever or whoever might be behind the appearance of this strange castle.

"You're right." Sasuke walks alongside her. "Who are Anna and Kristoff though?"

His hand was still so warm. It was distracting. So was the way he moved. He was walking so gracefully and nearly silently. If it weren't for the freshly fallen snow crunching under his feet and if she kept her eyes close, Elsa likely wouldn't have known he was there at all.

"My sister and her husband." Elsa smiles at him.

Of course, Sasuke had no idea who they were. He'd said it himself. The man was from far away.

From a far away land, where at least two people had magic like her. Though the way he was talking, Elsa couldn't help but wonder. Was magic common in Sasuke's Kingdom?

* * *

"You worry too much." Kristoff shakes his head at his wife. "Elsa will be fine. The woman set off an eternal winter on her own."

That was exactly Anna's point! Her sister had gotten much better at controlling her powers recently, but still one never really knew what might happen.

"That's not an argument in favor of her going off on her own." The red head sighs and crosses her arms. "That and she left once. She promised that she'd never do it again though."

Elsa was very different than she had been before Anna's marriage to Kristoff. She used to hide away and keep the gates locked, but she didn't do that anymore. She'd even made an ice rink for everyone!

"Anna, if she was going to run away, I don't think she would have told you she was leaving." Kristoff chuckles.

"Well that's what would make it so clever!" She flails. Her husband clearly didn't understand. "If she was running away, telling me where she was going would make me think she wasn't running away!" It all made perfect sense to her.

The Ice Master and Deliverer didn't seem to think so though. He just shakes his head and laughs.

"Anna, you're still worrying too much." He hugs her. "If she's not back by breakfast, we'll go and find her."

Yeah, Anna thinks to herself as she returns Kristoff's hug. He was right. Besides, it was Elsa. She could handle anything.

"Okay." She smiles. "So did you want anything special for breakfast? I'm going to tell the chefs right now to make her favorite."

Kristoff was well Kristoff. He wasn't a very picky eater, but it was always polite to ask.

"Nah. That sounds fine to me." He smiles at her. "I hope Sven is okay though. It's even colder than usual."

Anna laughs at that. Her husband could be so silly sometimes. Sven would be fine.

"He's a reindeer." He wasn't worry about Elsa, but he was worried about a reindeer getting cold. "He'll be fine. That'd be like worrying about Olaf catching a cold or something."

* * *

Sasuke probably shouldn't have said that about having a fire affinity. In his defense, it had just slipped out. It had certainly gotten the queen's interest though.

"Well I don't see anything." Elsa frowns as they look around inside the castle. "I do feel magic in here, but it feels…old and faint." She tilts her head at that.

So far, Sasuke had determined a few important facts about this new world. Chakra was called magic and magic was rare.

He knew this because Elsa kept giving him curious and amazed glances. Those looks reminded Sasuke far too much of how he used to look at Itachi. It was hard not to wince at that thought, but he mentally pats himself on the back for not doing so.

"My guess is that she likely made this case in the same way you made those prisons for the wolves." Sasuke smiles at her. "Just on a larger scale, but as you said the magic feels old. So she probably abandoned this place a long time ago."

He didn't want to lie to her, but Sasuke didn't want to make the queen panic either. If he told her the truth about Kaguya's dimensions and everything else, Elsa would likely be terrified and so would her kingdom. All over someone who could no longer hurt them anyway.

"She?" Elsa looks at him curiously. "How do you know it was a woman who made this place?"

Damn it. That was actually a good question. She might be blonde, but Elsa was definitely smarter than Naruto.

He had to think of something and fast. "Ice just strikes me as a more naturally feminine element." Which was true. Haku might have been a boy, but he looked like a girl.

To this day, Sasuke still wasn't entirely convinced that Haku wasn't actually a girl. Hell, even Naruto thought so. Wait. He was getting off track here.

"I guess I never really thought about it that way." She continues looking through the ice castle. "That does make sense though. Fire seems like a masculine element."

She was graceful. Sasuke had to give her that much. There was something alluring about watching the sway of her hips as she glided around.

"Yeah." He couldn't let himself be distracted by something like that. "Doesn't look like anyone has lived here for awhile."

Sasuke doubted Kaguya had ever actually lived there. The castle was likely more for decoration or a respite from the cold at most. In any event, the fact there was no furniture or anything of that nature did lend credibility to his claim.

Elsa sighs and nods as she crosses her arms. "Well, the energy is there and so is the castle." She was being stubborn. "I haven't heard any voices though. Have you?" He was going to have to fight dirty.

"No voices." Sasuke nods his head firmly. "Though we should probably get going. Your sister is waiting for you and Sven is probably getting bored."

Yeah. That's how low he had sunk. Sasuke Uchiha was willing to use a reindeer as an excuse to get moving.

"You're right." She sighs as she walks over to him. "We should head back. My sister has a habit of looking for me, if I'm gone for too long."

Sasuke just nods understandingly at that. Relationships between siblings could be ridiculously complicated. He knew that firsthand.

"Then let's not make her go out in this weather." Sasuke smiles at Elsa. "Come on." Fortunately, that did the trick because they were on their way back to the Capital, only a few minutes later.

* * *

Koyuki was getting worried. Sasuke had been gone for awhile. She frowns at that thought and sends a message off. Naruto would want to know what was going on.

"I'm probably worrying over nothing." She shakes her head as she watches the messenger hawk leave. "Though it's better safe than sorry."

It was difficult to imagine what kind of threat someone like Sasuke might face, but he was also going to another dimension. Who really knew what was on the other side of that 'tear.'

She had never actually seen Kaguya herself, but Koyuki knew enough to realize the woman hadn't been human. She had also been utterly terrifying.

"I wonder what the other dimensions are like." She whispers the words out loud.

The Daimyo knew that such a question was a foolish one. She'd never go and see those places and probably didn't want to. Still, curiosity could be a powerful thing.

She shakes her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her mind. "It doesn't matter." All that mattered was whether or not Sasuke would be alright and keeping that dimension from 'bleeding into' this one.

As a Daimyo she was prepared to handle almost anything. War, feminine, diplomatic relations, and everything between those extremes. What she wasn't prepared for was dealing with an alien's 'manmade' dimensions.

"Though the term manmade isn't very accurate." She sighs to herself. "Whatever else Kaguya was, she was definitely female." Female and completely psychotic towards the end, but still accuracy was important.

* * *

His wife was driving him completely crazy. He loved the woman, but Anna should know that Elsa could take care of herself. Well at least, that's what he was thinking several hours later as the Sun was just beginning to rise.

A few sleepy eyed villagers were out and about. Getting ready to set up their shops. He could see them from the tower room he shared with Anna and waves at them.

"The queen is back!" That wasn't all he could see and hear though.

Kristoff could also hear some of those sleepy eyed peasants waking up. Suddenly, they weren't so sleepy. They were bursting with joyous greetings and curious inquiries.

"Who is that with her?" Someone was staring at the sled.

Elsa wasn't alone. She was sharing the sled with a man that Kristoff had never seen before. Though Sven didn't seem too worried.

He nudges Anna awake. "Elsa is back." His wife definitely wasn't a morning person.

Though he had said the magic words. 'Elsa is back,' certainly got her out of bed rather quickly. He couldn't help, but laugh at how messed up her hair was.

"You might want to brush your hair a bit before we head down to meet her though." He laughs. "Your hair looks like a fluffy pufferfish."

She grumbles at that as she grabs a brush. "My hair doesn't look like a fluffy pufferfish." Oh yes, yes, it did.

It took them several minutes, but eventually they make their way down stairs and towards the entrance of the castle. Elsa would be there soon enough. This was bound to be interesting.

* * *

Olaf beams as he heads over towards Anna and Kristoff. He could see Elsa coming towards the castle and it looked like she had brought a friend.

"See?" He smiles at the princess. "She's back. Safe and sound."

It was no secret that Anna had been worried about Elsa. Granted, it wasn't without reason. The last time Elsa had run off on her own, the blonde had set off an eternal winter.

Which was fine for him, but apparently not so much for humans. Though it was fine. He had his own flurry now. So Olaf wouldn't melt in the summer!

"Yeah." Anna nods. "It looks like it."

More and more villagers were watching as Queen Elsa makes her way towards them. Olaf didn't know who her new friend was, but he was wearing way too much black. It looked like he was about to attend a funeral or something.

"Sorry that it took so long." Elsa smiles as she embraces everyone, one by one. "Sasuke got cornered by some wolves and we had to investigate the castle. It looks like whoever made it is long gone and we didn't hear any voices though."

Oh yeah. Wolves. That had to be really scary. Sasuke was lucky that Elsa had been around to save him.

"Hi!" He smiles at the raven haired man. "I'm Olaf and hugs are my favorite thing!"

The young man blinks at him. "I'm Sasuke." He pauses for a moment. "I didn't know that snowmen could talk."

Kristoff laughs at that and shakes his head. "They can't usually." He smiles slyly at Olaf. "Elsa made him when she and Anna were children. He's magical. I'm Kristoff by the way." He extends his hand for a shake.

Sasuke nods and shakes his hand. "Sasuke." Well this was going well so far. Hopefully, this guy didn't turn out to be like Hans.

Hans was a bad man. He had tricked Anna into almost marrying him and was going to take over the kingdom.

"I'm Anna!" The princess smiles at him. "Elsa's sister and like Kristoff said, this is Kristoff. He's my husband. Oh and of course, you already met Olaf."

Sasuke was looking a little overwhelmed at their hospitality. Hmm. Maybe, he was just shy.

Olaf knew exactly what would make him feel better. "Don't worry." He beams at the traveler. "I'm sure that we're all going to be the very best of friends and I'm sure that a hug will make you feel better." So that's exactly what he did. He hugs Sasuke tightly.

"Olaf!" Elsa looks mortified. "Careful! You're made of snow and he might get cold."

Sasuke shakes his head as he awkwardly pats Olaf on the back of the head. "Like I said before, I don't mind the cold."

Ah ha! He was perfect for Queen Elsa. He didn't mind the cold and Elsa had snow and ice magic! Now, Olaf just had to get Kristoff and Anna on the same page and maybe, they could do some matchmaking. This was going to be so much fun.

"Alright." Elsa nods as she smiles at her friends. "Let's get inside and have breakfast. I'm starving and I have so much to tell all of you."

Breakfast! That sounded great. Olaf felt like he could eat a horse. Just not a reindeer. Definitely not a reindeer.

"Do we have any carrots?" He smiles at her.

Elsa nods and laughs. "I'm sure that we do." She glances at Sven. "Sven's definitely earned them after all that." To which the reindeer neighs in agreement as everyone chuckles and enters the castle.

This was going to be just perfect. Now, all Olaf had to do was to find a way to help romance bloom. Which was why it was such a good thing that he had Anna and Kristoff on his side. Those two were married. So they probably knew all about love and stuff like that!


	3. Chapter 3

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I continue to be blown away by all the positive feedback that this story has gotten thus far. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

 _This place was so strange._ Sasuke honestly had no idea what to make of this Snow Kingdom.

"So where are you from?" Kristoff smiles at him.

He didn't care that Arendelle was the proper name of this place. It was a kingdom that was covered in snow. So Sasuke though this informal name for Elsa's realm was rather fitting.

Kristoff's question distracts Sasuke from his thoughts though. "Far away." Sasuke smiles at him. "From a place that you've probably never heard of."

There was no probably about it though. He was from a completely different reality than these people. The fact that Elsa's Jutsus were so rare here told Sasuke that much.

The people from his world likely had very little in common with Elsa's people. Well at least culturally. Sasuke supposed that he should count himself lucky that they spoke the same language and what's more, thus far they had welcome a stranger into their home with open arms.

"I don't know about that." Anna smiles at Sasuke. "I had to sit through a lot of geography lessons as a kid."

Which was nothing like the culture he had grown up with. Sasuke had been born and raised as a ninja. He had nearly died as a ninja. The bulk of his life had been spent either fighting or training for battle.

"I'm sure you did." Sasuke smiles at her. "As a princess, you must have received quite the extensive education." The words felt foreign on his mouth.

Well not the words, but the demeanor. Rarely, had Sasuke bothered to address anyone who wasn't a ninja or a 'regular civilian.' So he didn't even know how to really talk to someone like Anna.

"That's true." Elsa laughs and shakes her head. "Though she probably slept through at least half of it."

It wasn't very logical, but Elsa was easier to talk to. She might be a queen, but the blonde woman was more similar to Sasuke than Anna. Just by sheer virtue of the fact they both had 'magic.'

"I did not sleep through half of it!" Anna flails as everyone else laughs. "It was more like a quarter of it and that was only because some of my classes were really early in the morning."

The red head was amusing though. It was all too easy to compare her to Naruto. The main differences being her gender, hair color, and that she was moderately more quiet. (Sasuke and his ears were extremely grateful for that last part by the way).

Kristoff snorts at that. "Right." He smiles at Sasuke. "She's never really been a morning person. Anyway, how long are you planning to stay?"

He was just being friendly, but Sasuke didn't have answers to any of his questions. At least not concrete ones.

"I haven't really decided yet." He returns the other man's smile. "I just go wherever my feet take me."

That and wherever Naruto ordered him to go. Though Sasuke really wasn't going to get into that at breakfast. His relationship with that lovable idiot wasn't something that could be explained over pancakes. No matter how fluffy they might be.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Olaf jumps up and down excitedly. "Exploring far away lands sounds like an adventure."

Sasuke still couldn't process the fact that a snowman could talk. He wasn't really sure why it was such a stretch for him. Summons talked. So why couldn't 'inanimate objects?' Even if the inanimate object, was strangely animated!

Sasuke nods at the eccentric being. "That's one way to put it." It could be an adventure at times. Mostly, he was just trying to find redemption though. If he had fun along the way, that was just because of dumb luck.

"So what do you do?" Elsa smiles. "I know that you're a traveler, but you never really said what your occupation was."

Great. She knew that he was a 'noble.' So what the Hell was Sasuke supposed to say to that? Did they even have ninjas in this place?

"I take whatever jobs I can find, but I guess you could say I'm a soldier for hire." They had to have solders at least. Right?

Sasuke blinks as he notices everyone was now looking at him in a rather shocked fashion. Well other than Elsa. She seemed to be appraising him.

"Well I guess that makes sense." She pauses for a moment. "You're…built like a soldier." Though he knew what she really meant. Elsa was thinking about his fire magic.

Anna giggles at that and Sasuke mentally groans. Wonderful. Now, the red head thought that the queen was hitting on him. He should probably get out of here.

There was no danger from these people. That much was as clear as day. They barely knew what chakra was. Let alone how to travel across dimensions.

"Thanks." Sasuke nods.

Perhaps, he should have seen this coming. "Sasuke could be a palace guard, if he liked." Anna smiles at Elsa. "We could always use another guard, right?"

Once again, the woman was reminding him way too much of Naruto. She was about as subtle as the hyperactive blonde ninja.

"Well, I guess that's true." Elsa's cheeks were now turning a rosy shade of pink. "Only, if he wants to the position though."

The poor woman had been put on the spot. It was no wonder that she was blushing. One thing was crystal clear. Elsa might be able to control ice and snow, but the young queen definitely couldn't control her younger sister.

Anna had to be younger. It didn't look like a very large age gap to Sasuke, but the way the red head was bouncing around and giggling made him think she was the younger of the two women.

"I'm honored to be asked, but I'd like some time to think about it." He smiles at them. "I do have some friends back in my kingdom and it'd be difficult for me to leave them forever."

"You could always invite them here!" Olaf smiles at him. "The more the merrier, especially if they liked hugs."

Yeah. This place was definitely nothing like the Leaf. Everyone was so perky all the time. Sasuke still didn't know what to make of it.

"Of course." Elsa smiles at him diplomatically. "Take all the time you need to decide."

Well at least she and to a lesser extent Kristoff were content to play the part of responsible adults. At least, whatever passed for them here anyway.

Sasuke smiles at her. "Thank you, Your Majesty." That was what he was supposed to call a queen, right? "For your understanding."

He really needed to brush up on his social etiquette. It was one thing to trash talk with Naruto or to whack the blonde around, but he couldn't treat Elsa that way.

Damn it. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had just received Koyuki's message. The Daimyo might be panicking a bit prematurely, but the blonde didn't want to take that chance.

"It's a good thing that I mastered the Flying Thunder God Technique." Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "Otherwise, we might be in a lot of trouble." With that being said, he uses the seal and heads to the Land of Snow.

To say the least, Koyuki was shocked to see him. She shouldn't have been though. Naruto had told her that he'd made a portal. The only reason he hadn't gone himself is because Sasuke had been nearby and Naruto was up to his eyeballs in paperwork!

"So what happened?" He looks at her.

The former actress sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know yet." That wasn't promising. "All I know is that he's still not back yet and I'm beginning to get worried." She looks at him with anxious eyes. "Can you follow him?"

Naruto wished that he could, but he didn't have that ability. He could do a lot of really cool stuff, but portals were more Sasuke's thing.

Sure, the Flying Thunder God Technique came in handy and everything, but it couldn't actually get you to another dimension. That was something only the Bastard could do at the moment. Well at least as far as the blonde knew. One never really knew what unknown ninjas might be capable of.

"No, I can't." He frowns. "At least, I don't think so. I could try talking to Gamabunta. He might know something."

It was a long shot though. Naruto wasn't exactly sure how Summons were able to go from their dimension to this one and back and forth with ease, but he knew they could. Which meant in theory, maybe he could go where Sasuke went.

"Yes, that might be best." The bluenette nods her head in agreement.

Yeah. That's exactly what Naruto was thinking. "Okay. Well I'm going to head outside." He grins at her. "Why don't you show me where you last saw the Bastard and I'll summon Gamabunta and see what I can do?"

She nods once more and leads him outside. Yeah. Naruto could still feel Sasuke's chakra. Koyuki was right about the location.

"Here we are." She smiles at him.

Naruto grins at her. "Alright. Thanks." They'd figure out what was wrong soon. "We'll get him back. Believe it!" With that being said, he Summons the giant toad.

* * *

"Well if Sasuke is possibly going to be staying in Arendelle, I think that it's only fair to at least give him more of a tour." Kristoff smiles at them.

That was a good point. "Alright." Elsa smiles at them. "Maybe, you should introduce him to the guards as well."

It was a good idea. Of course, the blonde knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but part of her wanted Sasuke to stay. It was selfish, but she had never met another human like her before.

Trolls, talking snowmen, giant snow monsters, and so forth were one thing. People were another. It would be nice not to be the only 'gifted' person in Arendelle.

"Oh yeah!" Anna beams. "Have fun. I'm gonna help Elsa with some queen stuff."

Her sister wasn't very subtle, but that was one of the things that she loved about the other woman. There was absolutely no guile in Anna. The woman wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Alright." Kristoff shakes his head in amusement. "Assuming that Sasuke wants to have a look around, of course."

Which wasn't necessarily a safe assumption, tries to remind herself. She really knew nothing about him.

She wasn't Anna and thank goodness, Sasuke wasn't Hans. Still, she wasn't going to make the mistake her sister made that one day and fall in 'love' with someone she just met or assume she knew everything about him.

"I'd love to." Sasuke stands up and strides over to Kristoff. "Have you finished eating?"

The other man nods and with that being said, the two men (and one snowman) head off together. It was quite funny to watch the three of them walk together, really.

"They couldn't be anymore different." Elsa laughs softly at the sight.

Kristoff moved slowly and confidently. He ambled like a lumberjack. Olaf slid around happily and Sasuke was the picture of silent and deadly grace. Now, she knew why he hadn't been afraid of the wolves.

Sasuke was a soldier. For hire. The fire user made his living by wandering around and fighting for whoever would pay him.

That should disturb her and it did on some level, but mostly she was just fascinated. Did he ever show anyone his powers on purpose? It sounded like he had told her about his abilities on accident.

"That's true." Anna smiles. "So should we start picking out a wedding dress for you?"

Else groans at that. Honestly, she did love her sister and her open heart. She really did, but Anna was way too impulsive.

What was she going to do with her. "No. There isn't going to be a wedding." Well most likely not anyway. "At least I'm not getting married! Well not right now anyway!"

Great. Now, she was babbling. Her sister would pounce on that like a dog on a bone or Sven on a carrot.

"But you aren't saying no forever." She smiles at her. "Remember, not let your heart freeze."

Elsa sighs and shakes her head. "Anna, it's not like that." She had just met the guy. "I saw him being attacked by wolves and helped him. Sasuke helped me explore the abandoned castle and came back with me." She pauses for a moment, not sure if she should tell her sister about Sasuke's 'secret.' "We just have a lot in common is all."

Well maybe, not a lot. More like, they had one thing in common. It was a very important thing though.

"Really?" Her eyes light up. "Like what?" Oh Elsa was so doomed. Anna was never going to let this go now.

* * *

Kristoff shakes head as he leads Sasuke down a hallway with Olaf at their side. "So how are you liking the kingdom so far?" He had never been that much of a social person.

Mostly, he talked to Anna, Elsa, Olaf, the trolls, and sometimes he made small talk with the peasants. Sasuke clearly didn't fall into any of these categories though.

"It's beautiful." He nods. "Cold, but definitely beautiful."

He laughs at that. "Are you talking about the kingdom or its queen?" Kristoff knew that he shouldn't have teased Sasuke like that, but it just slipped out.

Still, it was pretty funny to see the look on his face. Sasuke clearly hadn't expected that and Kristoff suspected that the pink hue smudging his cheeks wasn't merely from the cold. He was blushing.

"I guess both." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "Though it looks like it's only her magic that is cold really."

Ah. So he admitted it openly. That was interesting. He better keep this guy away from Anna or else she'd start picking out potential names for Elsa's and Sasuke's first child or something.

"Yeah. That's true." He nods. "Well the castle is big." Hmm. He really sucked at tours.

Sasuke laughs at that. "Yes, I'm told that most castles are though." That was a good point.

"I hear someone coming." Olaf tilts his head. "No way!" That didn't sound promising. "Is that Hans's voice?"

God, Kristoff hoped not. The last thing that he needed was to run into his wife's ex. (Seriously, who gets engaged to someone after only knowing them for a day)?!

* * *

Hans was walking through the castle while being escorted by some guards and sighs because he could hear that oaf's voice. Not the snowman, but Kristoff. (Though while he was on the subject, seriously whose bright idea was it to make a snowman talk in the first place)?

"I'm not here to fight." He sighs when he sees Kristoff. "I'm here to apologize."

He was with the talking snowman and someone Hans didn't recognize. Though the stranger was looking at him suspiciously. That was only to be expected though. Hans had said he wasn't here to fight. Naturally, that would arouse most people's suspicions who weren't familiar with his history in Arendelle.

"Ha!" Kristoff starts laughing. "Apologize for what? Trying to take over the kingdom or for lying to Anna?"

The stranger's eyes narrow at that. Oh dear. This wasn't going the way he had hoped at all.

What could he possibly say to such an accusatory tone? "For both." Everything Kristoff said was true, but still Hans knew he had to apologize.

His brothers would never let him out of the stables, if he didn't. He really despised mucking that horse manure. Honestly, he was a prince and they had servants for that sort of thing!

"Well you're apology isn't accepted!" Kristoff and Olaf both glare at him.

He just wanted to go back to his normal life. Perhaps, trying to become King of Arendelle hadn't worked out the way he planned, but he was still a prince damn it. That meant something.

"I believe my apology was addressed to Princess Anna and Queen Elsa." Hans glares at the other man. "Seeing as you're not either one of them, you can't make that determination."

Sasuke looks at Hans. "Do you want me to make him leave?" What? How dare this outsider say such a thing?!

He didn't have any authority to banish Hans from the castle grounds. This stranger certainly wasn't royalty or else Hans would have recognized him. Well unless he was really foreign. That might explain his presumptuousness.

"I was just about to do that myself." Kristoff nods at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods in understanding as he strides over towards Hans. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Pft. Hans didn't care. He didn't hear a title in that name. "I suggest you leave now. I'm only going to ask politely once."

Hans wasn't going to be dissuaded that easily though. Like Hell was he going to run back to the Southern Isle with his tail between his legs without doing what he was assigned to do.

"Well I suggest that you kindly get out of my way so that I may speak with the queen and princess."

Sasuke as he calls himself stretches out his hand. "I did warn you." That's when Hans notices something colorful in it. It was red and orange. "Now, leave!" It was also being thrown at him!

It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened, after he dodges it. "Fire!" The man was actually some kind of monster. "You made fire. Just like Elsa makes snow. You're a monster!"

His brothers would surely overlook him coming back before apologizing in light of that. That and Hans was not in the mood to die because some freak was throwing fire at him!

"Ahhhh!" So he runs and he runs.

He'd never run so fast in his life before. Hans just keeps running until he reaches the boat unaware that Sasuke, Kristoff, and Olaf were still back in the castle and laughing at him.

* * *

Olaf laughs for a few minutes before a thought occurs to him. Sasuke had just thrown a fireball! He had just used **magic**!

"You're like Queen Elsa!" He gasps in wonder.

Sasuke pauses for a moment and nods. For a moment, he looks rather panicked. That was alright though.

Olaf would reassure him. "Don't worry!" He smiles and walks over to Sasuke, hugging him. "We don't mind. You're our friend now and we love Elsa and she has magic too."

Kristoff looks a little more shell-shocked though. Olaf was probably going to have to prod his friend more to help with the matchmaking plan now, but the snowman was sure he could still talk him into it anyway.

"Yeah." Kristoff nods slowly. "Queen Elsa is gifted in a similar way, we wouldn't turn you away just for that." He hesitates, but then adds. "Besides, it was funny to see him run away like a frightened rabbit."

Sasuke snorts at that. "I think that's an insult to rabbits, but I'm glad that you aren't frightened." He smiles at them. "Most people are when I show them what I can do."

Of course, Olaf would have to find out what Queen Elsa thought of Sasuke's abilities too. That and there was Anna. Oh and how would the villagers react? Still, true love conquered all. So he'd figure out a way to bring them together. It just might take a bit of time, but anything was possible! He was living proof of that!


	4. Chapter 4

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Do feel free in on whether you would like this to remain a pretty lighthearted story or if you would like some sort of villain to show up. I don't really count the wolves or Hans as villains since the wolves are just being wolves and Hans clearly isn't a threat to someone like Sasuke. There will be at least some action either way though.

 **Chapter Notation:** I know that a lot of people have been looking forward to seeing Sasuke showcase more of his abilities. So Sasuke is going to show off a bit in this chapter. Happy reading

 **Special Announcement:** If you're interested, feel check out my profile for information about upcoming stories. I'm planning on releasing a bunch of them relatively soon.

Chapter 4

 _Her sister was such a hopeless romantic._ It was both one of the most endearing and annoying things about Anna really.

"Just things." Elsa shakes her head at the princess. "It's not really my secret to share."

The queen knew what it was like to have magic. She also knew that not everyone reacted well to finding out you had magic. So Elsa knew one thing for sure. She wasn't going to give away Sasuke's 'secrets' without asking first, even if she wasn't entirely sure that they were secrets in the first place.

Anna's eyes light up at that and Elsa mentally groans. "So you two already have a secret?" This wouldn't end well. "That's so romantic."

Alright. It wasn't really fair to call Anna a hopeless romantic. The woman was married, after all. Still though, her sister needed to get it through her head that Elsa wasn't about to start walking down the aisle anytime soon.

"It's not like that." The ice user rolls her eyes. "We're just friends and even that's kinda stretching it." It's not like Sasuke had ever come out and said they were friends officially. That would be weird.

"Don't worry." Anna beams at her. "I'm sure you can win him over. Your magic is amazing and you're beautiful. Oh and you're a queen too."

This was going to be a long day, Elsa sighs feeling rather relieved when she hears the sounds of footsteps coming towards them. Three sets of them. So that could only mean one thing. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sasuke were back.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this." Kristoff shakes his head. "Hans actually came here to apologize."

What? Well his apology was not accepted. The man had nearly gotten Anna killed.

Elsa feels her hands growing icy cold in outrage. "Well tell him to leave and that his apology isn't accepted." She may have gotten a better handle on her powers lately, but that didn't mean that the queen didn't slip up now and then. "Besides, shouldn't he be mucking out stables or something of that nature?"

Sasuke snorts at that and smirks. "I wish Kristoff had told me that part, but it doesn't matter." Clearly, the fighter for hire found the idea of Hans cleaning up horse manure just as amusing as Elsa did. "He's gone now. 'Hans' ran off with his tail between his legs."

Well that was good. Elsa really didn't want to deal with that prince. Though she was almost afraid to ask why Hans had run off so quickly.

"Sasuke threw a fireball at him!" Olaf smiles cheerfully. "He's just like you, but with fire instead of ice and snow!"

Well so much for keeping Sasuke's 'secret.' It probably didn't matter though. If Sasuke felt secure enough to hurl a fireball at Hans, maybe he just didn't care who knew about his powers.

Anna blinks as she looks at Elsa and then at Sasuke before looking at her sister again. "Oh." Obviously, the princess had finally put the missing puzzle pieces together again. "So that's what you meant by you had a lot in common."

Yes, that's exactly what Elsa meant. On the bright side, perhaps the red head would put these ridiculous visions of Elsa walking down the aisle to bed now.

"Yes." Elsa looks at Sasuke with concern. "Are you alright?" She bites her lower lip anxiously while imagining what Hans must have done to deserve a fireball. "He didn't hurt any of you, did he?"

Kristoff laughs at that and claps Sasuke on the back. "He never got the chance." That was good. "As soon as Sasuke started showing off his firepower, he ran off." That was a really bad pun.

On the other hand, a thought occurs to Elsa. She could control snow and ice. Did that mean that Sasuke could use more than just fire?

It was hard to think of what a 'matching' affinity would be though. Snow and ice went together. It was only logical for her to be able to wield both. What would 'match' with fire though?

"Well that's good." Elsa directs her gaze towards Sasuke. "Would you mind showing us more of what you can do or is it only fireballs?"

If it was just fireballs, that was still pretty damn impressive. It was also not a good thing if she and Sasuke were to ever fight.

"I can do more than fireballs." Sasuke actually smirks at the question. "It's just that I don't want to scare you."

Oh now that was a challenge. Elsa didn't scare easily. After all, she was the woman who had nearly set off a permanent winter.

Kristoff laughs at that and shakes his head. "You probably shouldn't have said that." Laughter dances in his eyes. "Now, she's going to demand to see what you're capable of."

Well he was right about that much. Elsa was indeed going to demand it. Curiosity was now getting the better of her.

"It's fine." Sasuke shakes his head. "Though if I'm actually going to show you anything serious, we should probably go outside. It's a safety thing." Hmm. Well that did sound interesting.

Elsa smiles at that. "Great." She grabs Sasuke's hand and starts dragging him out of the room. "Let's go. I can't wait to see what you can do."

The prospect of seeing someone else use magic like her was exciting. So exciting in fact, the others could barely keep up with them. That was alright though. They weren't going far.

* * *

"Brat, what do you want now?" Gamabunta glares at Naruto.

Why was the brat always disturbing him, when Gamabunta was trying to sleep? Didn't the blond understand how hard it was for him to get any sleep as a parent?

"It's about Sasuke." Naruto nods at him.

Not this garbage again. "Let me guess, he ran off." The giant toad growls in irritation. "So now you're going to chase him across the Five Great Nations." Again.

The Summon could only hope that wasn't the case because that song and dance was getting really old. Correction, it was well passed its sell by date.

"No, he didn't run off." Naruto frowns at the question. "Well not exactly. He went to investigate some rumors and he used his portal thing."

The toad didn't like where this was going. Naruto didn't have the Rinnegan. So he probably couldn't follow Sasuke. Summons might be able to though.

"I'll talk to Aoda." One of Sasuke's Summons.

The snake was by far the most vocal one and seemed alright. Well as alright as a snake ever got anyway. Gamabunta had never been particularly fond of reptiles though. So he was kinda biased.

Naruto grins at him. "Really?" It was ridiculously easy to make that ninja happy sometimes.

"Of course." He lets out a heavy sigh of annoyance. "I know that if I don't, you'll never let me know a moment's peace otherwise." So it really was best just to get it over with.

Surprisingly enough, the Daimyo was looking at him gratefully. Well that and with some awe. Gamabunta could understand why though. He was pretty awesome looking.

"It's amazing how big Summons can get." Koyuki nods in observation. "Thank you so much for your help. I don't mean to put you out, but we're worried about him."

They didn't need to worry about the Uchiha brat though. That was one ninja who was astonishingly hard to kill. Honestly, it seemed like Sasuke had more lives than a cat and he was even harder to cat than one.

"It's fine." He sighs and shakes his mighty head. "I'll be back soon. I just have to speak with Aoda and I'll see what's going on." Maybe, the snake would know something.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about this. Showing them everything he was capable of would be the height of stupidity, but clearly the queen wanted to see more than a fireball. Maybe, the Chidori would be a compromise.

"You don't have to worry." Elsa drags him towards the courtyard. "I'm not going to be scared of whatever it is you can do."

Right. Well she said that now, but Sasuke doubted she'd still be singing that tune after she saw the Amaterasu or his Susanoo.

"Okay." He smiles as he looks over his shoulder and sees the rest of their friends coming. "I'll start off with something simple for me. Well, it's simple now but it was a hard technique to learn at first."

He still loved it though. Sasuke would always be grateful to Kakashi for giving him such an adaptable Jutsu. He doubted that Kakashi had ever really envisioned that the Chidori could be adapted in so many ways, but it had saved Sasuke's life more than once.

"Did someone teach you how to use your magic?" Elsa tilts her head. "I just kinda figured it out on my own."

Right. That was another difference between this world and the next. Magic was apparently rare enough that Sasuke doubted there were any ninja academies in it.

Sasuke smiles at the question. "Both. I had instructors and I also did some solo training." His parents, Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi, and Orochimaru all counted as instructors. "Alright. Well I did a lot of training."

It seemed like most of his life had been training for one thing or another and while he had made substantial progress, everything he wanted was always just out of Sasuke's reach. Whether it was revenge, inner peace, or something else.

"That makes sense." Kristoff nods at that. "I doubt very many people start off just hurling fireballs like Elsa uses her snow. Maybe, fire is a more difficult element to master."

That was an interesting theory and it wasn't entirely wrong. It all depended on a person's affinity or affinities.

How could he possibly explain that to someone like Kristoff though? It was one thing to tell a Genin or Academy student that, but these people didn't understand the first thing about chakra. Well other than Elsa. Maybe.

"It depends." Sasuke nods at them. "For me, fire comes naturally. For others, it would be difficult. It just depends on the person."

That should be simple enough. He wasn't even going to try to explain different chakra natures to them. That would get too complicated and in a world like this, Sasuke doubted they'd ever really need the information anyway.

"That makes sense." Anna nods at him eagerly. "Do you think that you could teach us?"

Sasuke wasn't really sure about that. In theory, everyone had chakra. Anna and Kristoff were civilians though. It wouldn't be easy to activate their chakra networks an that was assuming that the same laws of biology even applied in this place.

"I don't think so." He frowns at that. "I think it's something that you're born with."

That was the simplest answer. It was best to keep things from getting even more complicated than they already were.

"What's the technique?" Olaf smiles at him cheerfully.

Sasuke smirks at the innocent question. "It's called the Chidori and it's very adaptable." It was unlikely any of them would fully appreciate how adaptable it was, but Elsa. Even then though, the raven haired ninja wasn't entirely sure that the queen would fully understand.

"Alright." Elsa looks at him encouragingly. "Why don't you show us the Chidori then?"

Sasuke nods as he forms the Chidori in his hand. It was comforting in a strange way to hear the 'birds chirping' and to feel the warmth of his own energy in his hand as it glowed with an ethereal blue light.

"This is the Chidori." He nods at them. "It's a lightning attack and I have enough chakra control that I can alter its shape." Something that had taken him awhile to figure out, but once he had the applications of this technique were many and damn useful at that.

"Awesome!" Anna beams at him. "Can you make a heart out of the lightning because that would be really cool."

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He probably could, but he'd never had any reason to try.

"Possibly, but it's more of a combat technique than for show." Sasuke shakes his had as he makes a sword out of the lightning chakra. "I can make a sword, spears, senbon, and even radiate it along my body to serve as a defense."

While Anna was pouting at the lack of a heart, Elsa tilts her head at his list. Sasuke knew that look well. It was the look of someone who was considering the effectiveness of various techniques.

He had seen it many times. Usually, from Orochimaru. This was different though.

"Can you show the radiation one?" Elsa smiles at him.

He might not have known the Snow Queen long, but Sasuke knew she was no Orochimaru. The woman had 'saved' a stranger from a pack of wolves. She didn't seem like the type to lust after power in the way Orochimaru or even Sasuke had.

The Uchiha nods. "Yes, I call this the Chidori Current." He radiates the lightning along his body, wrapping himself in the blue energy. "It's a fairly easy defense for me to use and generally, an effective one."

"Pretty!" Olaf quickly strides over to him.

This wasn't going to end well. Sasuke swiftly moves away from the curious snowman.

"Yes, it's very pretty." Sasuke shakes his head. "Though you don't want to touch it. It's lightning."

Elsa nods in understanding at that. "Is there anything else that you can do?" Damn. They were probably going to be here all day at this rate.

Still, Sasuke knew that he'd have to be careful. It wasn't the first time that the thought it, but the Uchiha didn't want to overwhelm them.

"There are a lot of things that I can do." He smiles at her.

"I'm sure there are!" Anna giggles, prompting dirty looks from both him and Elsa.

Hell, even Kristoff was shaking his head at his wife. Which was certainly saying something. The man had married the woman. He knew exactly what the bubbly princess was like. Though apparently, Anna's mind was occasionally not nearly as pure as the snow that surrounded them.

"Anna!" The queen growls.

"I was just saying." The younger woman puts up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I mean he is a fighter for hire. Sasuke can probably do lots of stuff." Right. Somehow, he doubted that's what she meant.

She was right though. Sasuke did have quite the diverse set of attacks.

"This is the sword version." Sasuke makes the sword. "I'll also show you the Shadow Clone Jutsu." They should get a kick out of Naruto's favorite technique.

Well actually, it as a toss up. Did the loser favor his Rasengan or Shadow Clones more? Sasuke wasn't even sure himself and he'd known Naruto forever.

"Clones?" Olaf looks at Sasuke excitedly.

Sasuke nods as he makes a clone of himself. "It's a basic technique where I come from." In fact, it was a requirement to even graduate the Academy. "The more magic and better control you have of your magic, the more clones you can make." Of course, Naruto spammed them like they were going out of style. "I just made one as an example."

Everyone was looking at his double in awe. To him, it was a basic technique and hardly worth noting. To them, well it was apparently fascinating.

He couldn't lie. This was a stroke to his ego. Receiving all this praise for his most basic techniques was pretty fun. It was almost enough to make him want to pull out his more impressive moves, but he'd save those for later. If there was a later.

* * *

Aoda blinks at Gambunta. What was the toad doing in his domain? The two of them had fought side by side on the battlefield before, but they'd never socialized otherwise.

"Don't give me that look." He shakes his head. "I'm not here to make friends. Apparently, your Summoner has run off to another dimension and the brat is getting worried."

Oh. Well that would explain it. Honestly, why did Gamabunta have to be so disrespectful towards his Summoner? He should have better manners.

"Very well." The massive snake nods his head in understanding. "I shall try to lock onto his chakra signature and go where Sasuke is." After that, he'd issue a full report. "Tell your Master not to worry." He smiles at the toad in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "I shall be back soon."

Perhaps unsurprisingly, the toad just had to go and be difficult. "He's not my Master." Gamabunta rolls his eyes at the very thought of such a thing. "I've just got a contract with him. Have some self-respect. Humans aren't our owners."

Aoda would have snorted at that, if he was able to. Unfortunately, being a snake would make such a task rather difficult.

"You need not be jealous of my relationship with Master Sasuke." He shakes his head at the other Summon. "I'm quite certain that Lord Naruto does care for you as well. If you would stop being so grumpy, he might even tell you so directly."

The toad begins twitching and Aoda chuckles. "The brat does care about me and I'm not jealous." Mission accomplished.

It was always such a delight to ruffle the grouchy old toad's scales or whatever Gamabunta called his skin. The toad deserved it really. He was far too disrespectful towards his Master!

"Of course, you are." Aoda smiles as he disappears in a loud poof of smoke.

* * *

What he saw when he emerges from his teleportation was confusing. He was in a Land of Snow and Sasuke was surrounded by people that Aoda didn't recognize and they were now screaming at him.

"IT'S A GIANT SNAKE!" A red headed woman tries to run away in terror.

A man stands in front of him valiantly. "You're not coming near my wife." Which was rather rude. Why did the man assume that Aoda was going to eat or something?

Some humans could be so stereotypical. Aoda personally blamed Manda. He was the sort of Summon that gave all other Snake Summons a bad name.

"It's alright!" A blonde points her hands out. "I'll freeze him."

Well Aoda was already far more cold than he wanted to be. Had he been a normal snake, he probably would be dead. Thankfully, he wasn't normal. He was a Summon.

"AHHHH!" A snowman joins the red headed woman in running away in terror.

Since when did talking snowmen exist? Now, Aoda had seen everything.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "EVERYONE STOP!" His Master was very good at getting people's attention. "There's no need to be afraid. This is Aoda." He smiles at them all reassuringly. "He's my Summon."

The red head skids to a halt and blinks. "You have a giant snake for a pet?" Aoda preferred the term Summon, thank you very much.

"No." Sasuke shakes his head. "He's a Summon. There's a different." Damn right, there was a difference!


	5. Chapter 5

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. If you have any suggestions/requests for this story, please feel free to let me know because even I don't entirely know where this story is going, but I do think I finally figured out a villain for this story. So I'm interested to hear what you guys think about that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Request Response & Special Announcement: **The Naruto x Aladdin Crossover is an interesting idea, but I have a lot of stories that I'm planning on releasing in late January. So maybe later. For those interested, please check out my profile for more details. Happy reading.

Chapter 5

Sasuke probably should have mentioned that he had Summoning Contracts sooner. In his defense though, he hadn't expected Aoda to just appear like that.

"Your Summon?" Elsa stares at him in confusion.

The last Uchiha nods and smiles as he strokes Aoda's scales. "Yes, he's basically my version of Olaf." How else could he explain the concept of Summons to people who barely understood what chakra was?

Understandably, Elsa looks more than a little skeptical of an enormous snake being compared to a snowman. Sasuke couldn't blame her. Aoda's appearance didn't really scream cuddly and harmless, but it was true.

"You made a talking snake that is bigger than most people's houses?" She blinks at him.

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to look at the queen in disbelief. "What?" She actually thought that Sasuke _made_ Aoda? He was good, but he wasn't that good. "No, I didn't make him. That's now how Summoning works."

Well, he should have expected more confusion really. Summoning probably didn't exist at all in this dimension. It was strange. There was 'magic' here, but it seemed rare and highly specialized.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" The snowman walks over to Aoda cautiously.

Of course, Summons didn't exist here. Though the friendly creature was really trusting. Olaf was actually approaching Aoda now and the humans were either terrified or extremely cautious. Sasuke wasn't sure which.

Aoda gazes at Olaf with a perplexed look. He was probably thinking the same thing that Sasuke had been when he first saw Olaf. A talking snowman?

Still, Aoda was Aoda at the end of the day. "I'm Aoda." Once he got over his bafflement, the snake was obviously delighted to have someone talking to him besides Sasuke who wasn't screaming or scared to death of him.

"Hello, Aoda." Olaf grins at him from ear to ear as if this was all perfectly normal. "Hugs are my favorite things." This was bizarre. "I really like the warm ones best though. How about you?"

His Summon was going to discuss hugs with a talking snowman. Maybe, none of this was really. Maybe, Sasuke had just fallen asleep and he had somehow come up with the most original dream ever.

"So he's a friendly snake?" Anna looks at Sasuke a bit warily.

While Elsa was skeptical, Anna's expression was now alternating between being filled with terror and awe. It was impressive. The woman really did wear her heart on her sleeve.

Sasuke nods at her question though. "Yes, he's very friendly." Not only that, but apparently the Summon loved kids. So much so that it was starting to drive Sasuke just a little bit crazy.

 _"Master Sasuke?" Aoda looked at him with hopeful eyes._

 _Sasuke didn't know what the Snake Summon was going to ask for. Maybe, some wine. Strangely enough, the snake seemed to love strawberry wine almost as much as Naruto loved Ramen._

 _Yeah. Sasuke hadn't known that was possible either, but apparently it was. Aoda did love to surprise him._

 _He watched the snake slightly warily, wondering what he was up to this time. "Yes, Aoda?" He was the most loyal Summon that anyone could ask for, but one never knew what was going to come out of his mouth off of the battlefield._

 _"You're fully grown by human standards, right?" The snake smiled at him._

 _Well as much as snake's could smile. Sasuke never really understood how Aoda could give the impression of a smile, but obviously he could and that was all that mattered._

 _The Summon's question confused him though. " Yes, most humans would consider me an adult now." Why was Aoda curious about that, Sasuke had wondered to himself._

 _"Good." He continued smiling. "Now, that the war is over and you're fully grown you can seek out a Mate now and have lots of Hatchlings. Just like how you've always wanted."_

 _ **THUD!**_ _Whatever Sasuke had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Unbelievable. His Summon wanted to play matchmaker._

 _Sasuke was also likely going to have a bruise in a very uncomfortable place after that fall. "Well yes, I could." That was the least of his concerns though._

 _Images of Aoda trying to find him a 'Mate' flashed through his mind. The snake meant well and Sasuke knew that, but most women would run away screaming as soon as they saw the friendly serpent saw them._

 _"Oh good." Aoda swished happily in a way that reminded Sasuke of a dog wagging their tail. "I'm sure you will sire lovely Hatchlings."_

 _Right. That actually happened. His Snake Summon tried to encourage him to have children._

 _Sasuke smiled though. "Thank you, Aoda." Though things weren't nearly as simple for humans as they were for Summons. "It just takes some time to find the right Mate, when your human. I can't really just find someone in the forest and then have Hatchlings with them."_

 _Aoda shot him a rather perplexed look at that. The young ninja didn't blame him though. Everything that Sasuke had said to him on that day must have seemed terribly confusing._

 _"Why not?" He paused. "I can understand taking some time to make sure they'll be a good Mate, but what's wrong with finding someone in a forest?"_

 _Oh boy. This was going to take awhile, Sasuke sighed to himself. So that was how he spent the rest of the day explaining the basics of 'Human Mating Customs' to his Summon._

"Well that's good." Elsa nods at him.

Yes, it was very good. Though Sasuke had a hunch, he knew why Aoda was here.

Sasuke nods at the queen in acknowledgement, before turning his attention back to the enormous reptile. "Did Naruto send you?" The last Uchiha was willing to bet his life on the fact that the lovable idiot had.

"Well in a manner of speaking." Aoda sways from side to side casually as if all was right in the world, now that he had found his Master. "He sent Gamabunta to find me and then I found you."

Anna was still watching the snake in awe and a little terror. "Who are Gamabunta and Naruto?" So perhaps, it wasn't surprising that she was the first person to pluck up the courage to ask that logical question.

Sasuke just wasn't really sure how to answer it. This was going to be a long story.

"Aoda, why don't you go back to Naruto and explain what is going on?" Sasuke smiles at him. "Tell the loser that I'm fine and I'll be back soon."

Aoda nods and disappears in a puff of smoke. "Did that just happen?" Much to everyone's amazement, but especially Kristoff's.

Yeah. That just happened and now, Sasuke had a lot of explaining to do. Figures, the loser would find a way to make him talk even when he wasn't there. Naruto was always going on and on about how Sasuke was too quiet and he needed to make more friends. Well, it looked like the Seventh Hokage finally got his wish.

* * *

A short while later, Naruto sighs in relief. There were few times in his life where he could recall being this relieved to see a giant snake, but this was definitely one of those times. Besides, Aoda was the good kind of enormous serpent. Not like Manda.

"Did you find him?" Naruto looks at Sasuke's Summon anxiously.

He could have sent Garuda as well, but the huge hawk couldn't talk. Well, at least not as far as the blond could see anyway. Maybe, he could. Who could really say for sure?

Aoda nods his head excitedly as Koyuki claps in relief. "I found him." Thank the Gods and Goddesses for Summonin Contracts, Naruto supposed. "He's in another world of sorts. There are people there."

People? Huh. Well that would explain the reports of voices. Kaguya was dead. So obviously, she wasn't the one who was talking.

"Are they friendly?" The Seven Hokage couldn't imagine someone actually hurting Sasuke at this point, but they really didn't know anything else about the other world. "Is the bastard hurt?"

Aoda shakes his head. "He's not hurt and they're very friendly." Well that was good. "He says he's going to be back soon and not to worry. I think he wants to show you the other world."

Naruto blinks at that. Hmm. Sasuke must have really found something either awesome or terrifying to want to bring him along.

"Yeah." The Seventh Hokage nods. "I can just wait here until the bastard gets back." He grins at the amiable Summon, trying to reassure Aoda. "No problem. Believe it!"

Koyuki nods. Though she looks markedly less convinced. That was alright. Sasuke had survived some pretty long odds before, he'd do it again. Besides, Aoda had said the other world's people were friendly. There was probably nothing to worry about.

* * *

Elsa still wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Sasuke had an 'Olaf' of his own. Well kinda. Aoda was a lot bigger than her beloved snowman.

"Alright." She looks at Sasuke. "Tell us everything and when you get done, we can start with the preparations for the ball."

Sasuke blinks and looks at her as if she had grown two heads. Elsa probably should have expected this. Fighters for hire who could summon massive snakes out of nowhere, probably didn't go to balls often.

"Tell us everything!" Anna gets up close and personal with Sasuke.

Her sister was clearly invading the man's personal space bubble, but this was Anna. She either didn't know about those kinds of bubbles or she didn't care. Elsa wasn't entirely sure which.

Sasuke seems to stake it mostly in stride though as Kristoff politely pulls the red head back a bit. "Well Naruto is my best friend." Ah. Well, that made sense. "He has a Summon too and his Summon's name is Gamabunta."

These Summons really did have strange names. Then again, Sasuke was clearly a foreign name as well. Maybe, Aoda and Gamabunta were normal names where Sasuke came from.

"Sorry about that." Kristoff smiles at Sasuke. "Anna just gets a little carried away when she gets excited sometimes."

That was putting it mildly. There really wasn't anything that her sister wouldn't do when she put her mind to it. It was one of her most endearing and annoying traits.

Anna would have gotten seriously hurt or even killed when she went after Elsa, but she did it anyway. "That's true." There was a fine line between being brave and reckless and the princess did love to flirt with crossing it far more often than Elsa would have liked.

Sasuke nods and smiles. "Well as you know, I'm a fighter for hire." The snow queen couldn't help, but feel a but coming. "But I'm really a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. I've just been traveling around for awhile."

"That's a funny name." Olaf unwittingly echoes Elsa's thoughts. "Is it nice there though? Do you like being a ninja?"

Her snowman did have a wonderful way of cutting straight to heart of matter. There were days that Elsa suspected that was mostly because she had made him while she was still a child. Children didn't care much for formalities and Elsa might have unintentionally have transmitted that trait to Olaf during his creation.

Sasuke smiles at the questions. "I suppose it is a funny name, but it's also a practical one." Elsa was about to ask how so, but Sasuke beat her to the punch. "The village is surrounded by a large forest." That explained a lot. "It's nice there, but I have a complicated history with being a ninja. I'm beginning to like it again though."

Elsa could read between those lines. Something bad had happened to Sasuke. He may not have set off his own eternal winter, but there was a lot of regret in his voice. So much so that, Elsa couldn't help but wince at it.

"Well, we're glad things are getting better for you." Kristoff nods in understanding. "There was awhile where I didn't really like my job all that much, but that was because demand was down."

Elsa blushes at that. That was her fault. Again, the whole eternal winter thing. Though at least, it hadn't actually stayed forever. That was something, right?

"Thanks." Sasuke smiles at them. "Well to summarize, Naruto is Hokage." A few seconds pass before Sasuke decides to elaborate on what that meant. "Which means he's in charge of the village I'm from."

So this Naruto was like a mayor or a king then. That was interesting. Elsa couldn't help, but wonder what this mysterious Naruto would think of their kingdom.

"Is he coming to visit us?" She tilts her head curiously.

Anna seemed to share her curiosity because she was nodding her head in agreement. So was Olaf actually. Even Kristoff was in on the act now. Oh boy.

Sasuke smirks at that. "Well as I said, I told Aoda to tell him that I'm fine and will be back soon." Sasuke's smirk made Elsa's stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies for some reason. "I'll see if he wants to have a look around." He then glances at her. "Assuming that the queen approves, of course."

"Of course, I approve." She smiles at him. "He's your friend, so that makes him our friend as well." Hopefully, anyway.

* * *

Elsewhere Isabella paces in her castle. The time to act was drawing near. She was sure of it.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" One of her guards looks at her in concern.

The simpleton didn't understand what was at stake, but that was fine. Guards only need to be smart enough to protect her. She'd never let tell them any secret affairs of state.

She smiles sweetly at them. "Yes, everything is fine." Making sure to lower her long eyelashes over her eyes in an inviting way. "I'm just anxious to be invited to the ball is all."

"Oh well, I'm sure that Queen Elsa will send out the invitations soon." The stocky man smiles at her. "After all, you're neighbors. It'd be quite the slight not to and who wouldn't like to see those beautiful emeralds at the ball?"

Emeralds. That's what everyone called her eyes because they so perfectly matched the shade of that precious gemstone.

A fact that she loved to use to her advantage. "That's true." People were pathetically predictable at times. "I'm just excited, I suppose." If one had a pretty face and a half way decent mind, one could go far in this life. She knew that much from personal experience.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He grins at her. "What woman wouldn't be excited to attend a grand ball?"

She nods and idly brushes aside a long strand of black hair away from her eye. There was really nothing more that she had to say to this man. The two of them were now just engaging in casual conversation, but to stop abruptly would be suspicious.

"Yes, of course." The queen nods her head at them. "I'm fine though. Now, if you don't mind I should like to retire early for the evening." She still had a lot of work to do.

Elsa wasn't just any queen, after all. Like Isabella, she was gifted. It was just that the blonde's magic worked in a different way than her own. So Isabella had been studying it for many months and now, finally the dark queen knew that she was on the verge of a major breakthrough.

He bows and leaves. Well if nothing else, the man was smart enough to know when he was being dismissed.

"That's something." Isabella mutters to herself as she slowly makes her way out of her throne room and towards her private chambers.

Finding suitable 'help' was always a challenge. You wanted someone competent enough to do the job, but not intelligent enough to question her.

After walking through the gray palace corridors and over the ruby red carpet for awhile, Isabella comes upon her room. "Finally." She opens the mighty oak doors, strides inside, and closes them behind her.

"Now, I can finally work on the finishing touches for this potion before the ball." She smiles smugly as she takes out a wine bottle and adds a few drops of a purple substance to it.

Elsa's powers were great, but they were no match for her own powers of intuition. The woman was also a novice when it came to magic. She seemed to operate on a purely instinctual level. That wasn't the case for Isabella though.

"Love controls it." So she just had to focus on hatred.

Mixing potions was complicated, but Isabella had managed it. Making it so that only Elsa would be impacted was trickier. Again, she had managed that as well though.

Everything would fall into place. Once the snow queen went 'mad,' people would be begging her to annex the kingdom of Arendelle. Which of course, she would do out of the 'goodness' of her own heart.

She looks around her elegant room with it's canopy bed, vanity, and piles of expensive clothes and smiles. "Soon, I'll be the richest woman on the planet." Her own kingdom was rich in resources, but adding Arendelle to her holdings would make her even more so.

"I just have to be patient." She laughs as she sets the bottle down. "Everything is going according to plan. It's now just a matter of time."


	6. Chapter 6

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I've finally posted all my new stories and gotten the update rate color coded. This story is a red story. Which means it will be one of the fastest updated stories. I'm hoping to update it at least once every two weeks.

 **Chapter Notation:** In this chapter, anything in italics is being sung. I'm not really sure how good the 'songs' turned out, but I hope you enjoy them all the same. I came up with them off the top of my head. These songs do not appear in either show though. Oh and I still own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics. Happy reading.

Chapter 6

A few hours later, Anna grins at Elsa after Sasuke had left. Which was all the warning that the snow queen received before being drug off by the giggle red head.

"Anna!" Her sister was a lot stronger than she looked. "I'm not a rag doll and you don't have to hurry that much."

Granted, balls did have a way of sneaking up on people. There was always so much to organize and so little time, but they still had a few days. There was no need to nearly yank her arm off in the process.

The princess just smiles at her. "Well, we've got a lot to do." That smile was now transforming into a full blown grin though. "Like picking out your dress and things like that!"

Oh boy. Elsa knew exactly where this was going and if she didn't put a stop to it soon, the red head would have her picking out her wedding dress.

"Anna, let's focus on the more important aspects of planning." She smiles at her sister. "I have plenty of beautiful gowns to choose from."

That was hardly her concern at the moment. Elsa enjoyed dressing up as much as the next woman and she could even conjure her own gowns, if she really wanted to. Though Anna knew that and was just trying to be sneaky.

"Right." She nods energetically. "Oh did you happen to find out what Sasuke's favorite color was?"

Elsa rolls her eyes at that question. "Anna, I've only just met the man." She wouldn't say it out loud, but she wasn't like her hopeless romantic of a sister. She didn't 'fall in love' in a day.

Thankfully, Hans had been sent packing again though. So that was one less thing that she had to worry about, but there were still so many more and this ball was only the beginning.

"Yeah." She giggles. "I know you like him though."

He was nice to look at and Elsa felt like less of a freak than usual when another magical user was running around. That was hardly meant that she was ready to hand him the keys to the kingdom though.

"I like him." She shrugs casually, hoping to deflate her sister's sails a bit. "That doesn't mean I'm in love with him. Most people don't fall in love as quickly as you and Kristoff did."

She should have known better than that. In hindsight, Elsa had just given the other woman an inch. Which meant that Anna would take at least ten miles.

"So you admit that there is a chance that it _could_ be!" The princess looks positively delighted by her 'discovery.'

How was Elsa going to get out of this. "Nevermind." She sighs as she tries to think of a way to distract her overly determined sister. "We can just get started on finding our dresses early."

If royal gowns didn't distract her sister from this ridiculous quest, nothing would. Elsa knew that much for a fact.

"Right!" Anna drags her off towards the royal seamstress. "So I'm thinking maybe something red this time." Honestly, what was Elsa going to do with her?

Well, whatever. "Red's fine." Elsa smiles at her and nods in compliance.

Sasuke seemed a practical sort. The snow queen highly doubted that he was going to fall in love with anyone based on what color gown they wore to a ball.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto grins when he sees Sasuke coming out of his self-made portal. The bastard was back!

"You made it!" Of course, he had always known Sasuke would come back. "So how was it?" He always did. Sooner or later.

Usually, later. Much later. A habit that he might have picked up from Kakashi, but it wasn't that his best friend wasn't punctual it was just that he had a very difficult time setting down roots.

"Cold, but nice." Sasuke closes the distance to him. "You get used to it after awhile and their queen is interested in meeting you."

Queen? This place had a queen. Well, Naruto supposed that he should have expected something like that.

Almost everywhere you went had some kind of system of government and this wasn't the first time Naruto had dealt with an alternate universe. Well more specifically, an alternate dimension.

"Cool." He laughs and gestures to his clothes. "Hope my Hokage robes are fancy enough for dinner with a queen."

Sasuke actually rolls his eyes at that. "She's not that type of queen." Oh really?

What kind of queen was she then? Because Naruto figured there weren't that many types. There were probably formal queens, good queens, bad queens, mediocre ones.

"Alright." Naruto nods trying not to make Sasuke suspicious. "What kind of queen is she?"

It was rare for Sasuke to 'defend' someone like that, especially someone in a position of authority. The raven haired ninja definitely had an issue with people in power. Not that the blond could blame him for that.

"She's like us." Sasuke pauses for a moment. "She can control snow and ice."

Snow and ice. That sounded disturbingly familiar to Naruto, but Koyuki beats him to the chase.

"Do you think she's somehow related to Haku?" The daimyo tilts her head curiously.

Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "I doubt it." Yeah. Naruto did too.

Haku was from this dimension. Not the snow dimension or whatever they were going to call that place.

"It's not like before." The Hokage was suddenly overcome with worry. "It's not a parallel universe with doubles of us running around. Is it?"

Sasuke seems to be considering that question for awhile before he shakes his head. "I don't think so." Oh that was good. "I didn't see anyone that I recognized. I really think that it's a completely separate dimension with no real connection to this one."

That was interesting. It was really amazing what Sasuke's Rinnegan was capable of doing sometimes.

"Well that's good." Koyuki nods in understanding. "Though you might want to go now. I'm not really show how time differs from that dimension to another."

Right. That was a good point. The dimension that Obito sent him and Sakura too seemed to function pretty similarly in that respect, but it was hard to say how this one was different.

"Koyuki, let my village know what is going on in code." Naruto didn't want anyone to worry. "Say not to worry, but if something happens to me…Shikamaru is in charge."

The Daimyo nods at that. Good. That should take care of all the formal stuff. Now, it was time to have some fun because Naruto was so looking forward to interrogating Sasuke about this queen.

"Thank you." Sasuke nods as he gestures towards the portal. "Come on. I didn't shut it and I'd rather not have to make another one."

The bastard could be really impatient sometimes. You'd think that a guy like him would get better at that sort of thing, considering his Sensei was. Sasuke never had though.

"Got it!" With that being said, they both step through the portal together.

They were together again. They were in brothers in all, but blood and together, they'd explore this strange new world that Sasuke had stumbled upon.

* * *

Olaf looks at Kristoff in confusion. Which was only to be expected. Honestly, Kristoff could live to a hundred and he'd probably never fully understand women.

"It's alright." He smiles at the snowman. "Come on. Let's go inside and start getting ready for the ball."

That definitely captures the friendly creature's attention because Olaf beams and scurries inside. Yes, apparently snowmen could scurry or at least Olaf could. Who knew?

"This going to be so much fun!" The supernatural creation was looking around excitedly. "Um so what should we do first?"

That was a damn good question. Hmm. There were so many things to do. Usually, Anna was better at this sort of thing than him.

"Let's just go ask the girls." Besides, it wasn't any mystery where they went. "If I know my wife, she's probably helping Elsa pick out her dress first."

Women and gowns. Kristoff would never understand the fascination, but that was alright. The gowns _did_ look very nice on his wife. Though she looked even better without them.

"Oh!" Olaf jumps and down excitedly as if that was the most interesting thing he'd ever heard. "We should go and help them! That will be lots of fun." That was all the warning the snowman gave him before Kristoff feels himself being drug off like a rag doll.

Apparently, this was something of a theme today. Oh well. He didn't mind humoring Olaf. He was a very nice snowman.

That's when he hears singing. _"Red is the color of passion and will never go out of fashion."_ Familiar singing at that.

Anna was singing. She was also likely about to drive her sister crazy and there was no way that Kristoff was going to miss any of this!

 _"I'll wear the dress!"_ Kristoff couldn't help laughing as he and Olaf got closer and closer. _"But it's for the best, if you put this matter to rest."_

It didn't take a genius to realize what matter she was referring to. That was his wife. She was always such a romantic. Hell, sometimes even to an alarming degree.

 _"What do you think about pink?"_ Olaf joins in on the fun and games.

Oh boy. It was going to be a long day. The snowman wanted Elsa to wear a pink dress. That would happen when Hell froze over.

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke smiles as he and Naruto emerge on the other side of the portal. "It seems like after Kaguya's death the barrier between her dimension and the one next to it just disappeared." He pauses for a moment. "Which because this particular dimension was just an ice dimension to begin with and this place gets really cold winters."

Naruto laughs at that and shakes his head. That was the loser for you. He could see the humor in anything. Though Sasuke really didn't see what was so damn amusing this time.

"I guess it's funny that the ice queen made a dimension right next to an actual ice queen." Naruto grins as they walk towards Elsa's kingdom.

Oh right. When Naruto put it that way, it was kinda funny. Not that Sasuke was going to actually say that out loud.

"Whatever, Loser." Sasuke shakes his head and tries to hide the amusement that was no doubt dancing in his eyes. "Just follow me and try not to do anything stupid."

Naruto nods and follows Sasuke. "Hey! Wait a minute." Ah. So the blond had caught that insult after all. "What's that supposed to mean?"

There were times when it was really just too easy to wind Naruto up. The idiot practically did it to himself. Of course, Sasuke was far too dignified to say that to him.

"Just that you're an idiot and these people have been nothing, but kind to me." Sasuke shrugs. "Especially, the queen. So try not to trigger a diplomatic crisis of some kind with your ramen fetish."

Naruto gives them a dirty look. "Stop being such a bastard." They should probably pick up the pace. "Just show me the way and is there anything else that I should know about this place?"

Hmm. That was a good point. His best friend really didn't know anything else about this world.

Now, what was Sasuke forgetting? "I know there's something, but I can't think of it at the moment." He leads the blond towards the forest. "Now, come on!"

* * *

An hour later, Elsa was still in her happy place and singing. For a moment, everything was perfect and she thought that Anna had dropped the matter. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Dead wrong.

 _"Elsa, look at this picture of mother and father."_ She winks at the blonde. _"You know, I've always wanted a brother…in-law."_

The queen loved her sister. _"That didn't even rhyme."_ She really did. _"Oh and look at the time! We should hurry or else you'll be caught in a bunch of flurries!"_

Sooner or later, she really did have to lay down the law though. If she didn't, Anna would continue on with these ridiculous notions of hers and Elsa really didn't want Sasuke to get embarrassed about everything.

 _"Eep!"_ Anna feigns being overly dramatic. _"You're going to make me weep. All I want is for someone to sweep you off your feet!"_

That's when Elsa sensed it. Sasuke's magic was nearby and she could hear the doors opening. Wonderful. She could only pray and hope that the raven haired 'ninja' hadn't heard all that.

 _"Hello!"_ He wasn't alone though. _"I didn't realize that everyone sang here instead of talked! My name is Naruto!"_

Well he didn't have a bad singing voice, but he was wrong. They did love singing and everything, but it wasn't like they couldn't talk.

Sasuke smacks his forehead in frustration and gives Naruto a dirty look for all that. "You're such an idiot." Men could be so strange sometimes. "They usually aren't singing." Why did they always insult their best friends? Elsa couldn't understand it for the life of her.

 _"Oh come on, bastard."_ Naruto grins at Sasuke again. _"It'll be fun or can't you even manage to hum?_

Sasuke looked ready to kill the other man, but he shakes his head as he strides towards Elsa. There was just something disturbingly graceful about the way that man could move. Almost hypnotic really.

"I'm sorry for him." Sasuke shakes his head. "Naruto means well, but it takes awhile to get used to him." He glances at the other man and smirks. "He's like a fungus though. He eventually grows on you."

Naruto looks ready to protest that, but that's when some staff members scurry by and one of them trips with a large cake in their hand. Oh now!

Elsa manages to save it from falling with her ice, but as she goes to help the other person…she almost falls herself. Damn it. She'd nearly slipped on her own ice, but thankfully…someone had caught her.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke looks down at her.

They were so close that their noses were almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin.

Elsa nods dumbly. "Yes, I'm fine." That might have been the end of that as Sasuke was helping her up, but just then one of the kitchen boy's puppies came running through and knocked them both over.

Their lips connected and well, this was new. Elsa had never actually been kissed before. It was embarrassing, but she had always scared of her magic for the longest time and after that, she had a kingdom to rule.

So there just hadn't been any time. "Woof!" Vaguely, Elsa hears the dog's bark, but it no longer mattered.

His lips were warm. The cold had never bothered Elsa, but this was even better. She could have just had Sasuke melt the eternal winter. It would have been a lot easier and she was about to kiss back when Naruto starts laughing.

"Well it's about time the bastard actually kissed a girl for once." The Hokage just wouldn't stop laughing. "I don't think he's ever kissed anyone, but me before."

Wait. What? Sasuke had kissed the Hokage?

Before she could say anything though, Sasuke helps her up and throws a fireball at the Hokage. "Those were ACCIDENTS." Oh. Well that was good.

She shouldn't feel relieved, but she did. Though Elsa knew it was just as well that Naruto had interrupted them. She barely knew Sasuke. She really shouldn't be kissing him. Not even accidentally.

 _"I knew it!"_ Wonderful. " _They're so cute together!"_ Her sister was singing and Elsa was never going to stop blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I was planning on updating this sooner. Unfortunately, one can never predict which stories inspiration will strike first. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I haven't really decided how big of a role Naruto will have in this story. Whether he's comical relief or getting a more 'serious' part. So please feel free to weigh in on that.

Chapter 7

This place was nothing like home. The grand ballroom of Arendelle's capital was a far cry from the more humble dwellings that Sasuke was used to living in.

"I think even the Daimyo's might be jealous of this place." Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

Sasuke could only nod in agreement. Though the fact that, the people of Arendelle had been working at a furious pace to 'transform' the ballroom might have had something to do with it.

Glorious. There was simply no other way around it. "Probably." Sasuke sighs as he looks around and notices hundreds of people had already filed in. "The chandeliers made out of ice were a nice touch." With many more, trying to get through the door.

"Why do you look so grumpy?" Naruto glances at Sasuke in concern.

He wasn't grumpy. Sasuke didn't know how to explain how he felt at the moment, but grumpy wasn't exactly right.

"I'm dressed up like I belong in a fairytale." The Uchiha in question rolls his eyes as he gestures to his magnificent dark purple robes. "Someone is going to ask me to dance."

Naruto just bursts outs laughing at that. "So you can't dance?" Because he was an idiot and didn't realize the gravity of the situation.

This wasn't the Leaf. This wasn't their world. This was Arendelle and the two of them were both likely going to make fools out of themselves.

"I've never had a reason to dance." Sasuke almost slaps Naruto upside the head for his comment, but thinks better of it. "Besides, our dances are probably nothing like theirs and we have no way of knowing what cultural taboos we might be breaking just by standing around looking like idiots."

Not only that, but he had kissed Elsa. Another accidental kiss, but still Sasuke didn't know what he was supposed to do about that.

"I think you're just nervous because you and the queen were making out." Naruto's playful banter was really beginning to grate on Sasuke's nerves.

He wouldn't call it making out though. Not exactly. Though it had definitely been more enjoyable than the two monstrosities of kisses he had shared with Naruto.

Screw it. Sasuke whacks him upside the head. "Just shut up and try not to embarrass the hell out of the poor woman." It was obvious that the blonde queen had put her heart and soul into preparing this ball.

He wasn't going to let Naruto screw it up because he wanted to tease him. That and Sasuke just hated being taunted in general, even if it was well-intentioned.

"You really like her." Naruto smiles at Sasuke was some people start dancing. "You know, if you have kids with her…they'd probably have water affinities."

Sasuke would have smacked Naruto again, if he wasn't so thrown off by that comment. He had no idea how the Hokage had figured that out, but curiosity gotten the better of him.

"How do you figure that?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

He really should have known better than to ask that, but Naruto had unintentionally exploited his weakness. He'd always wanted to restore his Clan and despite always wanting to do so, Sasuke had never really given much thought to what his children's abilities would be. (Well other than hopefully activating their Sharingans and being able to use fire).

Naruto just grins at him. "Well you figure she has snow and ice for chakra and you have fire." Ohhh. "So the fire would just melt her snow and ice and you'd get Suigetsus."

Sasuke twitches at that. No, he most assuredly did not want Suigetsus for children. He didn't have the patience for that.

"They wouldn't be Suigetsus." Sasuke shrugs. "Having water for a chakra nature is fine, but I don't want mercenaries with sword fetishes for children."

Of course, he'd probably try to teach them how to use a sword at some point. It was a useful weapon to wield and Sasuke had grown increasingly fond of swords of the years. There was a limit though.

Naruto snickers like the cat that caught the canary. "So you admit that you are thinking about it." Wonderful. Sasuke had apparently fallen into some kind of trap, after all.

"Only because you brought it up!" Sasuke hisses at him.

His annoyance was at odds with the grandness of the event. Everyone was dressed in their best and the food smelled delicious. He didn't belong here. No matter how much he might wish he did.

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head. "You still thought about it, after I did though." What kind of logic was that?

"Naruto, you really are an idiot sometimes." That or maybe the blond really just enjoyed being smacked around.

* * *

A few minutes later, Isabella arrives at the castle. As much as she didn't like to admit it, Queen Elsa had done an exceptional job at organizing the ball. Not that it would save her.

"They're new." The emerald queen tilts her head when she sees Sasuke and Naruto. "Well, perhaps I'll investigate the matter more thoroughly later."

Though it looked like the blonde man would be rather lucky to make it through the night. His 'companion' was glaring daggers at him. Interesting.

"Oh." That's when Isabella hears a feminine voice coming closer to her. "Welcome Queen Isabella." It was Elsa. "We're so glad that you could make it."

The woman was completely clueless. "I'm glad to be here." She'd invited her straight into her home and looked at her with such trusting eyes that Isabella almost felt guilty for what she was about to do. "Here, I brought you a gift." She gestures towards the 'wine' bottle in her hands.

That wouldn't stop her from doing what needed to be done though. Isabella was going to be the richest woman on the planet soon. Friendly eyes weren't going to change that.

"Thank you." Elsa smiles as she takes it. "I'll just put it on the gift table."

No. That simply wouldn't do at all. She needed to make sure that the snow queen drank it and no one else.

She smiles at her 'friend.' "I'd prefer it, if it was taken to your chambers." Of course, she'd have to tread very carefully. "The wine is very special and I had it made specifically for you."

Elsa looks confused at that, but nods as she summons a guard forth. "Please take this wine to my chambers." Wonderful. Everything was going exactly how it should.

The guard bows to her and quickly sets off. Hmm. That was interesting. Elsa's staff was actually competent.

"Thank you." Isabella smiles at Elsa. "I do hope that you enjoy the festivities." She gestures towards the two strangers. "If you don't mind me asking, who are they?"

Elsa follows her gesture and smiles. "That's Naruto and Sasuke." She pauses for a moment. "They're from far away. So you'll have to forgive them, if they aren't overly familiar with our customs."

Ah. That did make sense. Isabella could feel the magic in them from all away across the room.

She would have remembered encountering either of those men before. "I see." She winks at Isabella. "Perhaps, I should introduce myself before they're swarmed too much."

It was already too late for that though. Several women had spotted both men and Isabella didn't see a ring on either of them. Oh boy. These silly girls would be the death of her.

"Alright." She smiles. "They're both very friendly."

Good. It was interesting. Their powers were so tangible. The two men were doing nothing of great importance, but it radiated from them in waves.

"I'll keep that in mind." The dark queen smiles as she saunters over to the pair of them. "Hello, gentleman." The other women were smart enough to move out of the way of a monarch. "I'm Queen Isabella. Might I have the honor of your names?"

The blond just grins at her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." A bundle of sunshine this one. "This is Sasuke."

Sasuke's power seemed darker than Naruto's. So he was more interesting by default, but the blue eyed one was giving off quite a lot of energy. Perhaps the second man was trying to cloak his abilities and the first wasn't?

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She smiles at Naruto. "Would you care to dance?" She glances at Sasuke. "Oh and you as well. I do love meeting new people."

Sasuke nods at her politely, but Isabella wasn't blind. His eyes were following Elsa more than her. Interesting.

"Great!" Naruto beams as he wraps his arms around her waist. "You're going to have to teach me how to dance like your people though."

Isabella laughs softly and nods as she leads him away from Sasuke. This attraction between the stranger and queen was an unexpected development, but one that she could use to her advantage.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa smiles. It looked like the ball was a success so far. Though she was starting to feel bad for Sasuke.

"I didn't know you could dance the Arendelle way." She giggles as she makes her way over to him. "Though I guess some things truly are universal."

Sasuke shakes his head at her. "I'm just copying their movements." Oh. Sasuke was a fast learner then.

The poor man must be thoroughly exhausted by now though. His dance card and Naruto's were probably the fullest in the place, next to her own.

"Then you're doing an exceptionally good job." Elsa laughs softly as she wraps her arms around her neck. "Come. You can dance with me and then I'll help you escape to the garden for awhile."

Sasuke smirks at her as his hands soon fall to her waist. One thing was obvious, Sasuke was not nearly as bashful when he was doing something on purpose as when he did on accident.

"Why would I need to escape to the gardens?" Her partner twirls her around gracefully. "I rather like the view here. You and Anna did a fantastic job organizing this thing."

This thing? This clearly was a man who didn't understand the purpose of balls. Oh well. That was fine. He meant well.

Elsa smiles as they sway to the music together. "To rest your feet mostly." She looks around at everyone who was staring at them. "You seem to be popular."

Sasuke snorts at that. He did have a habit of doing that in a sarcastic way. Maybe, that was normal in the Leaf Village though.

"Only because they don't know me." He smiles at her. "You don't have to worry about my feet though. I'm a ninja." Sasuke twirls her under his arm. "I can handle a little dancing, but I suppose it would be rude to turn down an invitation from a queen."

Yes, he was rather sarcastic. It was different than the types of jokes that Elsa was used to. Still, she didn't mind it.

"Yes, it would be extremely rude." She nods sagely. "It might even cause a diplomatic incident."

Two could play the Sarcasm Game. Though maybe, she should come up with a better name for it. She'd have to work on that later though.

Sasuke shakes his head, but she could see amusement dancing in his eyes. Her companion had caught onto the fact that she was willing to indulge his eccentricities for the night.

"In that case, it would be my honor to join you in the gardens." His hold was firm, but loose enough that she could have gotten away with ease. "Though I doubt many flowers are blooming in the dead of winter."

Elsa shakes her head and smiles. "I can always make us ice roses." If she could make a castle, the queen could damn sure make ice flowers.

Sasuke smirks at that and spins her around some more. He nods as the music continues swirling around the two of them. There was something very exciting about that combination that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I'm sure you could." The dance ends and the two of them slowly try to sneak out of the ballroom. "I'm sure you can do anything you put your mind too actually, even making a talking snowman."

Elsa laughs at that. "That's true." She probably shouldn't have, but she finds herself slowly threading her fingers through Sasuke's. "Do they have talking snowmen where you come from?"

Sasuke shakes his head as the slip off together. "No, but I do have an Aoda." Right. Hmm. That was a tough call.

Which was better an Olaf or an Aoda. Nevermind. She shouldn't compare like that. It was rude.

"He does seem like a nice…snake." Elsa figures she should say something.

Sasuke chuckles as they leave behind the other partygoers. "The nicest snake of them all." He was probably used to people making jokes about his giant snake, Elsa muses.

* * *

Naruto smiles as he spins Isabella around. "This isn't so hard." Mostly, it was a lot of twirling and spinning. "So you're a queen, huh?"

The woman's eyes were so damn green. He'd never seen e yes that exact shade before. Then again, this was another dimension. Maybe, Isabella's eyes were normal here.

"I'm glad that you're catching on so quickly." She smiles at him as they continue dancing. "You're correct though. I am a queen."

That did explain the crown. It was just that Naruto hadn't actually expected to run into another queen here, besides Elsa. This world apparently was far more complicated than he had thought.

He spins her around more though. "I gotta say this place is lucky." The blond grins at her. "It's got at least two beautiful queens and it's really pretty around here with all the snow and stuff."

He'd never really been a winter guy. Though there was something beautiful about the way sunlight occasionally hit the snow just right and lit up the place. That and it was always nice to have a chance to throw snowballs at Sasuke.

"You're too kind." Isabella smiles at him. "Queen Elsa says that you and your companion are from far away? I should very much like to learn about the land that you hail from."

She really was a queen. Naruto had rarely heard anyone speak so formally before. Probably because most people knew that his personality wasn't really cut out for that sort of stuff and they tended to give him a break.

"Yeah." Naruto nods at her as he notices Olaf dancing out of the corner of his eye. "We're from far away and our kingdom is a lot different than this one. Still, Arendelle seems like a very nice place."

Hopefully, that was formal enough not to offend her. The last thing Naruto needed was to cause a diplomatic incident over something like that.

"That's kind of you to say." She smiles at him. "So tell me of your magic . I could sense it even from across the room."

Naruto blinks at that. Suddenly, he found himself feeling rather tongue-tied. He hadn't expected that anyone around here would be able to sense chakra.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna leads Kristoff outside. She was trying her best not to giggle, but it was hard not to. She had been right all along.

"Anna, you really shouldn't spy on them." Her husband sighs.

To which, she shoots him a rather dirty look. "I'm not spying on them." This was just her making sure that Elsa was safe and happy. What was so wrong with that?

It was her job to do so. After all, without her…their kingdom might still be stuck in a permanent winter.

"Right." Kristoff shakes his head disapprovingly. "You're just watching them." That was right. "Without their knowledge." Right again. "That's definitely not spying." Hmpf. Now, he was just making fun of her.

Fortunately though, she could hear every word the two of them were saying and the conversation was interesting to say the least. Though that might just be the romantic in her.

"See?" Elsa smiles at him. "I told you that we could have flowers even in winter."

Her sister had created a beautiful rose made out of ice. Anna had never seen anything like it before and even Sasuke looked more than a little impressed.

"That's some impressive chakra control." He gingerly takes it into his hand. "Perhaps, not the most practical usage for it, but it is beautiful."

It was as if the ninja thought that he would break the rose, just by touching it. Well that or he would melt it. Actually on second thought, Sasuke probably had a good reason to be worried about such a thing happening.

His magic was different than Elsa's. Whereas her sister flourished in the cold, Sasuke was the opposite. He controlled fire and lightning.

"Thank you." She smiles at him. "So how are your feet feeling?"

Sasuke just shrugs at that. "Alright." He smirks at her. "Ninjas don't get tired that easily. How are your royal feet doing?"

Elsa rolls her eyes at that, but Anna could tell she was really amused. That was the same sort of look that the princess gave Kristoff whenever he was trying to be a smart aleck.

"The royal feet are sore, but they'll be fine by tomorrow." Elsa laughs.

Sasuke nods somberly as if that was some sort of grand declaration. "Good." He chuckles and kisses her forehead. "I'm sure the people of Arendelle will be relieved to hear that."

Yes! "He kissed her!" Anna starts doing a happy dance.

Only to see Elsa and Sasuke look towards their direction. Luckily, Kristoff pulls her behind some snow covered trees. Otherwise, they would have been caught.

"Anna, it was only a kiss on the cheek." Her husband shakes his head in amusement at her antics.

Well yeah. It was a start though. One step at a time. It looked like she was really going to get a Brother-In-Law, after all!

"Baby steps." She nods at him stubbornly.

Kristoff just laughs and drags her off. The princess didn't even protest though. After all, she really didn't want to get caught listening to Elsa's and Sasuke's private conversation!


	8. Chapter 8

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the review. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Side Pairing:** I have had some people express interest in Koyuki x Naruto and some are interested in Isabella x Naruto. So if you're so inclined, feel free to let me know which way you lean. Happy reading.

Chapter 8

The ball seemed to go on forever. Elsa was frankly relived when it was all over and she could politely retire to her bedchambers with Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" He looks at her with concern. "You're stumbling quite a bit."

Alright. Maybe, she was stumbling. That didn't mean that Elsa wasn't alright though.

Her snow and ice would always take care of her. "I'm fine." She giggles. "It was just a long night." One that had been filled with nearly endless dancing and merriment.

"Yes, it was." Sasuke smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist. "Why don't I make sure you don't fall on your pretty ass of yours before you get to your bed?"

Elsa wasn't really sure what shocked her more. That Sasuke had said that word or that he thought her backside was pretty.

"I'm n-not going to fall." She did know one thing though.

Her cheeks were now burning. It as almost as if they were on fire. Damn it. Queens really shouldn't blush like school girls.

Sasuke nods at her. "Good." He shakes his head. "Because if you fall, I might get blamed for it being an outsider and everything." What? That was ridiculous. "Your sister would probably put me in the stocks or something."

Oh. He was joking. Sasuke really didn't know Anna that well, if he was serious about the stocks though.

"I don't think she'd go that far." Elsa laughs, forgetting her earlier embarrassment. "She would probably shove us both down the aisle though."

Scratch that. Her cheeks were likely turning redder than any tomato at this point. What was wrong with her?

Sasuke laughs at that. "You're right." He then opens the door to her bedroom. "The princess does seems to think that she's quite the matchmaker."

Her sister was really such a hopeless romantic. Sasuke barely knew the woman and yet, even he knew that Anna was in love with both Kristoff and the idea of love.

"Yes, she does." Elsa giggles at that thought as Sasuke guides her to the bed. "You should stay with me." She leans over and grabs the wine. "I can't drink all this myself."

Her companion looks at her as though he wasn't sure if something was wrong. Sasuke was skeptical. Maybe, she had giggled too much or something? Sasuke probably didn't like giggling.

"Alright." He shakes his head at her. "We're not drinking the whole bottle though."

Elsa frowns at that. "It'd be rude not to." Isabella was another queen and this was her gift. "She'd get very upset, if we didn't."

Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head as he uncorks the bottle. Why was he laughing at her?

"I meant we shouldn't drink it all at once." His eyes dance with amusement. "Not that it's going to waste."

Oh. Well that made more sense. Elsa really didn't want a diplomatic incident over a bottle of wine.

"Great!" She smiles as Sasuke pours them each a glass. "We should make a toast!"

Toasts were important. They celebrated momentous occasions. Elsa wasn't really sure what the occasion was this time, but the snow queen knew that they deserved to have a toast with each other.

Sasuke snorts at that. "Alright." He clinks her glass with hers. "To new beginnings."

Yes, that sounded nice. It was a new beginning because Sasuke was the first person like her that she had ever met and he was staying in their kingdom now.

Well, at least, she thought he was. Elsa really needed to figure out what Sasuke was planning to do. She was going to miss him, if he left.

* * *

Naruto sighs as he's escorted into a guest room by Olaf. He should have gone back by now, but he wouldn't leave without saying something to Sasuke. Sauske was the bastard. Not him.

"Are you alright?" The snowman looks up at him with worried eyes.

Yes, Naruto was still getting used to the whole talking snowman thing. He didn't know why that was such a hard thing to wrap his mind around. He Summoned talking toads. So why couldn't the queen Summon talking snow?

Naruto nods and smiles. "Yeah." He was just worried. "Don't worry about it." About Sasuke. "I'll see you later." Some things never changed, it seemed.

"Okay!" Olaf smiles as he hugs Naruto. "I think that hugs make everything better." Speaking of the bastard, it would have been priceless to see Sasuke's response to that little gem.

Still, the snowman didn't mean any harm. He was kinda cute in a strange way. Kinda like Gai Sensei.

So Naruto just grins at him. "I do too." For now though, he needed to get some sleep. "If you see Sasuke, tell him that I wanna talk to him as soon as possible though. Okay?"

The blond figures that Olaf could be trusted. Who wouldn't trust someone who thought about hugs all day? Yeah. That's what he thought.

"Okay!" The snowman beams at him.

Naruto knew that he was a pretty perky individual. He still had nothing on Olaf though. It was like the snowman ran on happiness or something.

"Great." He smiles and heads into his room. "Have a good day. Oh and you should probably try to get some sleep or something."

Olaf looks at him in confusion. "I don't sleep." Right. He probably should have guessed that. "I'll have lots of fun though!" With that being said, Olaf dashes off and Naruto sighs.

This place was perfect in some ways. He didn't want to think about it, but Naruto knew that there was a very real possibility that Sasuke might just decide to stay and have super water babies with the queen.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad though." Naruto shakes his head. "I could always come and visit him."

Maybe, Sasuke had finally found what he was looking for here. Happiness. If that was the case, Naruto wouldn't take that away from him. It would still suck though.

He had just gotten Sasuke back to normal and the first thing he does is find another dimension. Only Sauske. Some things would never change, he supposed. Once a bastard, always a bastard.

* * *

Endearing, Sasuke thinks to himself. That's was the only way he knew how to describe the sight of a moderately intoxicated Elsa.

"So tell me about the Leaf Village?" She smiles at him.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were filled with laughter and her giggles were all over the place.

He'd never wanted to kiss someone more before. "It's complicated." Even her question wasn't enough to completely rouse him from whatever daze he was currently enjoying.

How did one describe the Leaf anyway? Sasuke supposed that it all depended on who was doing the describing.

"I'm sure you can explain it." She smiles as she sips her wine. "After all, you're really smart."

Alright. He had clearly been too generous with the moderately label. Elsa was thoroughly intoxicated.

He should pull that drink away from her hand, but he just didn't have the heart too. "It's a village that runs on the military economy." Not when she looked that _cute._ "Ninja villages are based on well ninjas, even if we are only a minority of the population."

That likely sounded strange to her. In a word like this, armies and guards existed. They were nothing like ninja villages though. There were no great threats in this kingdom as far as Sasuke could tell. There was just no getting around the simple fact that economies of their world were often closely tied to the fate of the military, more specifically of their ninja villages.

"I see." She shakes her head at that. "That's sad, but I bet you look cute in your uniform."

Oh yes. She'd had far too much to drink. Sasuke chuckles at that thought as he takes a sip of his own wine.

He frowns at the taste. Why did it taste so damn bitter? Nevermind. It was probably just a bad year or something.

"Something wrong?" Elsa looks at him with worried eyes. "Do you not like the wine?"

Sasuke shrugs and shakes his head. "I guess that I've never really been much of a wine drinker anyway." Or much of a drinker in general, but why quibble? "It was kind of her to get you a gift though."

Something flashes in Elsa's eyes that Sasuke didn't particularly like. "Oh Queen Isabella didn't give me a gift because she wanted to." Anger. "She did it because she had to. It would have been a slight, if she hadn't."

It didn't suit his ice queen. "Is there bad blood between the two of you?" Maybe, they had some sort of personal issues with one another that he simply wasn't aware of though.

Everyone had at least one person that they despised. Gods and Goddesses knew that Sasuke couldn't judge anyone on that particular count. His list of people he hated had to be at least a mile long.

"Not really." She rolls her eyes. "I just know that she thinks she's better than me because she's been a queen longer."

Rivals it was then. Sasuke could understand that. In the long run, it might do her more good than harm.

Sasuke smiles as he leans over and brushes his lips against hers. "She might have been queen longer, but you're the better queen." He shouldn't have done that. "At least to me."

Elsa smiles and returns the kiss. That flash of anger in her eyes was nothing. Sasuke shouldn't have overreacted.

The blonde was now kissing him as if she didn't have a care in the world. It couldn't be that serious. Whatever bad blood might exist between Isabella and Elsa couldn't possibly compare to what he and Naruto used to do to each other.

"Thank you." She smiles slyly at him. "Though every queen, needs a king."

Too slyly. That wasn't like her. He was wrong. Something was wrong.

He nods at her, not wanting to alarm the beautiful woman who had just kissed him. "I suppose that's true." He sighs and kisses her forehead again. "You should probably get some sleep. I'm tired and you must be exhausted."

"I am a little." She smiles at him. "You should stay with me to make sure nothing happens."

That wasn't an innocent offer. Sasuke used to live in the Sound Village. He was damn well smart enough to know the difference between a naïve offer and one of seduction.

"I probably shouldn't do that." He heads towards the door. "We wouldn't want your people's tongues to start wagging about there being a strange man in your bedchambers."

He didn't know much about courtly life, but Sasuke knew some things were universal. Gossip was one of them.

"You're not strange and it'd give them something to talk about." She laughs and shakes her head. "I didn't know you were so shy, but I'll see you later then."

Sasuke nods again. "Yes, I'm just full of surprises." He walks out of the room, but makes sure she can hear his departing words. "Later." With that being said, the Uchiha darts down the hallway.

He would have said scurries, but Uchihas didn't scurry. They were too proud for that. Though admittedly, he was going faster than was probably proper. Who could blame him though?

He needed to get out of there before he did something stupid. Elsa had clearly had too much wine and he enjoyed her kisses too much to stay in that bedroom with her.

* * *

Meanwhile Isabella had made it back to her castle. Finally, she could have some peace and quiet. She knew that she should be happy about that. So why was she so disappointed.

"The conversation was fruitful." She nods at herself.

 _"Whoa." Naruto blinked at her. "I thought chakra was rare around here."_

 _Chakra must have been what his people called magic. Interesting. How far away was this man from?_

 _Isabella had certainly never heard of magic being called chakra before. "It is." There was no getting around that fact._

 _As much as she loathed giving anything away about herself, the blond could have figured out that much on his own. Besides, such admittances weren't without their benefits. She could see a growing leveled of trust reflected in his eyes._

 _"Well, that's pretty cool." Naruto grinned from ear to ear as they twirled around on the dance floor. "So are all queens magical?"_

 _She snorted at that question. The handsome youth was far too innocent for his own good. Isabella almost felt guilty about taking advantage of his naivety. Almost._

 _The emerald eyed queen shook her head. "No." Again, Naruto would have found out this much on his own, anyway. "As far as I know, it's just myself and Elsa."_

 _Which was why the other woman was such a threat. The sooner she got Elsa out of the way, the safer Isabella would be. That and the sooner she would be rich, she thought to herself._

 _"Ah." He smiled. "You two must be close then."_

 _Ha. He really was such a simpleton. Naruto actually thought the fact they both possessed magic would make them friends._

 _"Not really." She laughed. "Though I am working on becoming closer with her. That's why I brought her a gift."_

She had spent the rest of the night dancing with him. The blond's stamina was impressive. Wherever he had come from, clearly did wonders for one's endurance.

"The information was interesting, but not particularly useful." The place Naruto spoke of was nothing like this world. "Their magics are too strong." So she would just have to settle for Arendelle.

A guard peeks into her room. "Did you need something, Your Majesty?" How dare he presume to look into her private quarters.

"I need you to get out of my room." She hisses at him.

That and for the image of a disturbingly perfect pair of blue eyes to get out of her head. Their magic was interesting and she could use Sasuke against Elsa, but Naruto meant little to her.

He'd be on his way soon enough. For now, she just had to wait for Elsa to drink the wine. Once that happened, everything would fall into place.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He gulps and quickly runs off.

As well he should. Anyone who stuck around after she told them to leave, well they were flirting with an early demise. Isabella would tolerate no insubordination!

She sighs as she looks out her window. "Which is why I'm a better ruler than she." Elsa was young and inexperienced. The snow queen had no idea how to wield the gifts she had been given, but Isabella did.


	9. Chapter 9

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not entirely sure how fast updates will be because the site has been glitching a lot. Though I'm still shooting for this story to be updated at least once every two weeks. If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to let me know. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I've also decided not to pair Naruto with Isabella, but she's still going to try to be sneaky.

Chapter 9

A few days later, the transformation was rather stunning to say the least. Gone was the playful and slightly shy queen. She had been replaced by almost someone else entirely.

"This is for you." Elsa smiles smugly at Anna as she hands her something. "I'm the queen and you're the princess. We should dress in a manner befitting of our station."

A seductress who certainly wasn't afraid to flaunt her magic. It would have been erotic, if Sasuke couldn't feel her chakra bubbling under the surface in volatile way and her posture hadn't changed so dramatically.

Anna blinks as she examines the beautiful, though slightly scandalous looking dress in her arms. "Thank you, but I'm not sure that it's a good idea to wear something sleeveless in winter."

Sleeveless, black, and slinky. The woman was married and not Sasuke's type anyway, but it was obvious that the dress was designed to make a statement. Perhaps, not as much as the one Elsa was wearing, but it was still there.

"Oh right." Elsa frowns as she conjures some sleeves. "I forgot. You're weaker than me. You can't handle the cold as well as I do."

What? It was all that Sasuke and the others could do not to gape at her. The old Elsa never would have said something like that.

Kristoff was definitely as concerned as he was. "Elsa!" The normally easygoing man looks positively horrified. "What's gotten into you?"

Yes, indeed. Sasuke was wondering the same question. She hadn't been like this before and the fact that her loved ones were so shocked meant this wasn't a normal state for the snow queen.

Naruto shakes his head as he bounds over to them. "I don't know, but Elsa you might want to cool it." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the pun. "That wasn't very nice!"

Why did his friend have to sound like an Academy student? It was hard to believe sometimes that Naruto was actually Hokage.

"Cool it?" She raises an eyebrow at his choice in words. "Really? Do you realize who you're talking to?"

The woman did have a point, but her tone didn't sit right with Sasuke. Clearly, something had happened. He just wasn't entirely sure what.

"You know what I meant!" Naruto flails in frustration.

Olaf looks around at everyone anxiously. "Can't we all just hug each other and go back to being happy?" The poor guy probably had no idea what was going on because Sasuke sure as hell didn't.

None of this had been an issue only a few days ago. Sasuke just couldn't put his finger on what had changed during the ball yet. Maybe, she was worried about Isabella?

"Oh I'm fine with going back to being happy." Elsa smiles at Olaf. "Once everyone stops ganging up on me for an innocent comment."

Sasuke felt like arguing over the innocent label, but he knew better than to do that. He was far from a Sensory Type, but the last Uchiha could feel the disturbance in her chakra without even trying. Whatever was wrong with her was serious.

"It just seemed a bit out of character." Sasuke shrugs as he offers her his hand. "Do you want to go walk? I can show you more magic, if you like."

Getting her away from the others seemed like the smartest course of action for now. There were only three people in the hallway that had magic and Elsa was one of them.

The queen smirks as if she had won some major victory. "That sounds wonderful." It was too dangerous to let her anger get the better of her.

So if he had to bribe her with showing Elsa some Jutsus, well Sasuke didn't mind doing that. Not only that, but as much as it shouldn't have impacted him…she did look amazing in that seductive midnight blue gown she was wearing.

"Good." He nods as he begins guiding her off. "We'll see all of you later."

Elsa nods at that as she links arms with Sasuke. "Maybe then, you'll all have remembered how to address your queen." The blonde woman shoots a particularly venomous look in Naruto's direction at that.

Wonderful. Whatever was going on was somehow linked to her sense of self-importance. The Elsa he had met, would never have flaunted her title like that.

The others just gape at the pair of the two of them as they had off together. It was probably better that way though. If they said anything, they might unleash an eternal winter or something.

* * *

Isabella smirks back in her castle. By now, Elsa likely would have had at least some of that wine. It was only a matter of time.

"Perhaps, I should make up an excuse to visit them again." She pauses for a moment.

It would be difficult. The blonde queen might not even want her anywhere near her castle.

Hmm. What could she say? "I need an excuse to be there." Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes flash through her mind and she smirks.

He did dance with her and almost no one knew the traveler. She could easily forge a love letter of sorts. Once she got there, he'd confirm it wasn't his handwriting.

"That's alright though." She smirks at her own brilliance. "I need only an excuse to go there and to see what is happening."

It didn't matter that they'd realize it was a fake quickly. Just a few moments or preferably hours was all that Isabella needed.

That's when her advisor strides over to her. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." Hmpf. Perhaps, she would and perhaps she wouldn't. "It seems that a letter from Queen Elsa has arrived for you."  
Hmm. Today did seem to be a day filled with letters. How very interesting?

"There's nothing to forgive." She forces herself to smile in a way that her advisor would find charming. "You're merely doing your job." Though she found it sickeningly sweet as she opens the letter.

He wouldn't think anything of that. Who wouldn't open a letter from another monarch immediately? It would be highly irresponsible not to really.

 _ **Dear Queen Isabella,**_

 _ **Thank you for your gift at my ball. The wine was fantastic and as strange as it may sound, it has given me a new perspective on life.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Queen Elsa of Arendelle**_

Perfect. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. Victory was at hand. Now, Isabella just needed to pen the letter that would justify her unexpectedly showing up in Arendelle without warning.

"You seem pleased, Your Majesty." Her advisor smiles.

He was a smart man, but she was smarter. Still, Isabella knew that she needed to have formal advisors. Not having them would arouse far too much suspicion for her liking.

She nods at him. "Of course, I am." It was hard not to be pleased with herself at the moment. "Queen Elsa said that she adored the wine that I gave her."

It sounded like such a silly and unthreatening topic of conversation. That's what made it so brilliant really. Not even her advisor knew what she was planning.

"Oh well, that is fantastic news." Erik bows to her. "Is there anything else that I can do for you, Your Majesty?"

She shakes her head quickly. "No, not at present." Isabella still had to pen that letter, after all.

Had it already been written, she would have instructed Erik to prepare a carriage for her. Sadly, that was not the case. So she'd likely have to wait a day or two before she could really see how the wine had impacted Queen Elsa.

"Very well." The man bows once again before taking his leave.

As she said, he was a smart man. Erik knew not to hover when he wasn't needed. If only the rest of the world could be so logical.

* * *

A short while later, Elsa smiles as she waits for Sasuke to show her more magic. The place he came from was indeed wondrous. Apparently, there were as many kinds of magic as there were people in the world.

"So what are you going to show me?" The thought of seeing more magic was an exciting one. "You've already shown me your fire and some other techniques. I wish that my snow and ice were as adaptable as your magic."

Though she still loved them. Hers was a beautiful and terrifying magic. Most people would never fully understand it though. That was fine though. Sasuke did.

"I've been debating on that." He smiles at her. "I don't want to scare you, but I also don't want to hold out on you either."

Elsa finds herself snorting at those words. Clearly, the 'ninja' didn't know her as well as he thought he did. She didn't scare easily.

"Sasuke, I'm a queen." She shakes her head at his suggestion as if it was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard. "I think I can handle you showing off some of your more advanced techniques."

What would a world with such an abundance of magic be like, she wonders to herself. Elsa had always been an outlier in her own, but where Sasuke came from that clearly wouldn't be the case.

Her guest smiles at her and nods. "Alright." Sasuke obviously didn't need to be told twice. "I'll show you my Susanoo now then. Don't scream."

Hmm. That sounded promising. What could possibly be so terrifying that he thought she'd scream? This must be a powerful form of magic.

"I won't scream." She nods at him. "You have my word of honor."

Her word was her bond. It meant everything to Elsa. A queen who couldn't keep their promises, was no queen at all.

Sasuke seems to find that answer satisfactory because suddenly, a strange demonic figure made of purple energy wraps around him. It even had horns.

"I've never seen anything like it." Elsa finds herself whispering in awe as she stares at it. "I made a castle once, but never anything like this."

It was terrifying and beautiful all at once. Just like her magic, but more colorful. What could he do with this strange 'Jutsu' though. It couldn't just be for show. Could it?

"It's probably a good thing that you haven't." Sasuke smiles at her. "It's painful to make a Susanoo, but it is one of the strongest defenses that exist in my world."

One of the strongest defenses? There were others stronger than that? Elsa found that difficult to believe, but then again Sasuke wouldn't lie to her.

So she just nods. "I'm sorry that it's painful." The snow queen didn't like the idea of him being in pain. "You're talented though. Can Naruto do this Jutsu as well?"

Even the word Jutsu felt strange on her tongue. Sasuke's world was really nothing like her own, but that was alright. He had come here voluntarily and if she had anything to say about it, he'd be staying here as well.

"This particular Jutsu?" Sasuke shakes his head and smiles. "No, but he has other powerful Jutsu at his disposal. Where I come from, a person's chakra and Jutsu are like snowflakes." Oh. "No two people are exactly the like, even if they have the same chakra style and Jutsus."

Hmm. That was interesting. What a wondrous place that must be. A place where no one would be afraid of her for her magic.

"Good to know." She takes another look at the Susanoo. "You might want to dispel it though. I've looked my fill and you don't have to put yourself through any unnecessary pain on my part."

Sasuke nods as the Susanoo just disappears. "Good to know." He soon walks over to her. "Are you feeling alright though?" Oh yes, of course, she was. "You've been acting a little differently lately."

Hmm. She probably had. That was only because she could see everything so much more clearly than she ever had before. Before she had lived in a world that was black, white, and gray. Now, she was living in an explosion of color.

"I'm wonderful." She smiles at him. "I've just finally realized something that I should have a long time ago."

It was hard not to bask in it. All the feelings and sensations. No longer was she afraid. It reminded her of that time that she had first left her kingdom, but this time Elsa knew how to control her magic.

Sasuke tilts his head in confusion at her. "What did you realize?" Which was only natural.

Her future king had many kinds of magic, but he couldn't read minds. Well, at least not as far as Elsa knew anyway. That would be quite awkward, if he could.

"That magic is a gift." She beams at him. "I've been using it more since the unnatural winter ended, but never to very great extents. The ice rink is about the most that I've ever really shown off for people."

Sasuke nods at her. There was some uncertainty in his eyes, but that was alright. Elsa knew exactly where she was going with this and Sasuke would understand soon enough.

"I see." He nods again.

It wouldn't be hard for him to understand. "I think that I'm going to rule more with my magic." People needed to get used to seeing it. "I know that we haven't known each other very long, but I hope that you'll play a big part in that."

He'd be her king. It was just too early to actually propose to him yet. Besides, usually it was the guy who asked the woman.

Though Elsa knew that there wasn't really a rule against the woman doing the asking. It'd be better, if he asked though.

"That's interesting." He nods at her. "Jutsus, chakra, magic or call it whatever you want can be wonderful things." That's right. They most certainly could be. "Just remember, to follow your heart first though."

She didn't know why he was giving her that advice. That's exactly what she was doing.

"I will." For the first time in a long time, Elsa could see everything clearly. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm just really glad that you're here." The others might not understand yet, but the snow queen was sure that Sasuke could.

He had been through so much in his other world. That much was obvious. He could be happier here with her though. They could both be happier and with their magic, they could usher in a new age for the kingdom!


	10. Chapter 10

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. My real life schedule, technical glitches, other stories, and a bad case of writer's block are why this chapter was so delayed. As of now, I intend to finish this story. Please bare with me as I attempt to get this fic back on track. I can't really make any concrete promises about update rates though. If you're interested though, feel free to check out my profile for information about updates. With that being said, happy reading.

Chapter 10

Elsa had never been happier in her entire life. Every day, Sasuke would show her new magic and they would grow closer. Her people though were growing more concerned.

"They just don't understand." She shakes her head at Sasuke.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I think that might have something to do with you turning all the criminals into icicles." Oh right. That.

That was for her kingdom's own good though. Her law enforcement were just not very good at well, enforcement.

So what was wrong with her taking out the trash? It seemed easier for everyone involved and eventually the ice would melt. It wasn't like she was actually killing anyone.

"Well, nothing teaches them to conduct themselves properly faster than freezing them for a few hours." She shrugs gracefully at Sasuke as she forms a shield made of ice.

They were training together. They did this everyday and though Elsa knew that Sasuke was taking it ridiculously easy on her, it was a thrilling experience all the same.

Sasuke shakes his head. "You're getting better at your Ice and Snow Jutsus." So why didn't he sound happy? "I'm just worried that it might be going to your head. I know that you mean well, but it's very easy for the quest for power to spiral out of control."

He was worried that she couldn't handle it. That thought makes Elsa frown. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Sasuke was supposed to understand. He was like her. It had always been that way since she found him.

"You don't have to worry about me." She smiles and takes his hands into her own. "I'm becoming what I was always meant to. I got carried away by setting off a permanent winter once, but I've grown since then."

She wasn't some child that he lost control of her emotions any longer. No. Elsa was a queen who had grown into her powers. She was smarter now.

Sasuke sighs as he laces his fingers with hers. "I hope you're right about that." He shakes his head and kisses her forehead. "I never really though that I'd feel this way about anyone and I don't want to lose you."

That was disturbing. "You're not going to." She shakes her head quickly. "Has my sister been putting disturbing thoughts into your head?"

That had to be what was going on. Anna had been acting so strangely lately. Elsa hardly recognized her anymore. Was she really that upset that Elsa's attention was now focused more on magic and Sasuke than her?

"She hasn't." Sasuke pulls his hands away from her. "Though the fact you'd accuse her of doing so, that speaks volumes." Elsa was about to protest that action, but Sasuke never gave her a chance to do so. "The two of you used to be so close."

That was true. There had been at time when they were inseparable. Clearly though, Anna just didn't share her newfound joy.

"I suppose that I can speak to her." She shakes her head and sighs. "I do miss her, but she's not like us. She doesn't have magic." It was possible that Anna just was incapable of understanding.

Sasuke shakes his head. "She loves you, Elsa." Did she really? "Anna will find a way to understand because of that. Just give it some time." He pauses for a moment. "I'm going to go see Naruto off. He's going back to the Leaf today."

Right. That was just as good. The other blond was starting to make Elsa a little uncomfortable. Why was he always looking at her as though he was afraid she would snap?

"Very well." She smiles at him. "I wish the two of you a safe journal and will attend to some affairs of state while you take him back."

Sasuke nods at her. "I'll be back soon." With that being said, the other magical user quickly strides off and Elsa sighs.

Something was going wrong. He was supposed to understand. Was it all because of Anna or was something else amiss?

* * *

A short while later Isabella wanders around the courtyard of Elsa's palace. She had been there for awhile. She needed to keep a close eye on the situation, after all.

"You sure that it's alright for me to go back?" Naruto looks at Sasuke with concern. "She's acting pretty weird."

Sasuke sighs as the two of them were clearly preparing to set off. "Yes, she's acting strangely." The raven haired man shrugs. "Unfortunately, I don't think that you'll be much help in this situation Naruto."

Ah. Perfect. So division was already been sewn between them. Her wine was doing exactly as she had hoped it would.

"I don't know." Naruto shakes his head as they get in the sled. "If I can manage to save you, I can help anyone. Don't you think?"

Save him? Hmm. How very interesting. One could only wonder what the true nature of their relationship was.

Oh well. That was a matter for another time. The most important thing was that Naruto was leaving.

"Not a moment too soon at that." Isabella barely hears the words leave her mouth, but she knew she spoke them all the same. "His strange magic is beginning to eat away at my cloaking."

She had heard tales of those who could sense the intentions of others. While she had always believed them to a myth, Isabella had taken the proper precautions just in case such a situation should arise.

"Normally, I'd agree." Sasuke frowns. "This isn't normally though. She seems a bit skittish around you for some reason, Naruto."

For good reason. That damn blond's magic could sense something was amiss at least subconsciously. Which might be enough to prove irritating.

Naruto shrugs at that and nods. "Yeah." He bites his lower lip anxiously. "Besides, I do have a village to run and I'm sure that Koyuki is worried about me by now."

Whoever Koyuki was, Isabella was suddenly very grateful for her existence. The woman might have very well just have unknowingly saved Isabella's plan.

"Probably." Sasuke nods and with that being said, the two of them take off.

So that was that. Her greatest threat was gone. Now, Isabella just had to make sure all the other places fell into place and soon enough, she'd be ruling over two kingdoms.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke returns to the palace. Naruto was safely back in their own dimension. So now he could start focusing on this world's problems.

"Princess Anna?" He knocks on her bedchamber's door. "I need to speak with you."

Of course, he wasn't entirely surprised when Kristoff answered it first. They were married. So it was only to be expected really.

"What's wrong?" He looks at Sasuke in concern.

The last Uchiha sighs. "I'm not sure how to explain this, but I think it would be best if Princess Anna and Queen Elsa tried to repair the rift that is widening between them."

Ever since coming to this world, Sasuke had found himself more verbal. People here were very much into the whole 'feeling thing.' Most ninjas tended to suffer in silence until they went crazy, but that wasn't nearly as big an issue in Arendelle.

Anna's lower lip quivers. "You're probably right." Sasuke could see her trying to force herself to be brave. "Let's go."

She might not be a ninja, but she did have the spirit of one in some ways. A naively optimistic ninja, but still a ninja.

"Alright." Kristoff looks at his wife as though he wasn't entirely certain this was a good idea. "At least fire can melt snow and ice."

Sasuke nods in agreement. He was right about that much. Would it be enough though, he wonders as the three of them head off to find Elsa.

About ten minutes later, they found her. She was in the courtyard once more and practicing her magic again. Sasuke sighs at that observation.

"She's becoming obsessive about it." He glances at them. "Be cautious."

He was starting to wonder how much of this was really Elsa's doing. She scarcely resembled the woman who had 'rescued' him when he had first arrived in this strange new world anymore.

Elsa tilts her head and turns around to face them. She must have sensed them. Was the beautiful queen a Sensory Type?

Probably not, Sasuke decides. Even if she was, there were so few people with magic in this realm that she wouldn't have had time to hone those abilities.

"Sasuke." Elsa smiles at him. "Anna, Kristoff." The snow queen glides over towards them.

It didn't escape his notice that she only smiled at him. The other two received nods. What a drag as Shikamaru might have said in some almost forgotten lifetime back at the Academy.

Anna was fearless though as she rushes over to Elsa and embraces her. "I'm so sorry." She smiles at her. "I know that things have been tense between us lately, but I want to fix things."

Well, that was blunt. She was a red headed, female Naruto. Now, there was a disturbing thought. Sasuke quickly shakes his head as he tries to dispel the images.

"I feel the same way." Elsa nods at her. "It's not your fault that you don't understand magic." She looks at her with pity. "It's a shame. It'll always be hard for us to truly understand each other, but I want you to know that I do care for you."

Kristoff frowns at that. Sasuke was quite certain that his own expression was mirroring the other man's. Something was going horribly wrong here.

Anna sighs as she looks at Elsa. "Well, I guess that's true." She smiles at her. "A little bit anyway, but I love you. We could always build another snowman together or something though!"

Right. One Olaf wasn't enough, Sasuke thinks to himself. Still, he could only hope that the princess's words would somehow jar something in Elsa. They had to.

"That's sweet." She smirks at Anna. "I'm a little passed that point though. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Damn it. That wasn't a good sign. Something was seriously wrong. What had happened to his lovable snow queen?

* * *

Meanwhile Olaf was stretching his legs around the castle when he sees that Isabella's door was open. "That's odd." He shakes his head and smiles as he heads over to shut it.

After all, it wouldn't be good if someone were to invade the other queen's privacy. Arendelle should be friendly with its neighbors and everything. Wasn't that what Elsa was always saying?

"I should probably give her another dose." Isabella mutters to herself.

Another dose? Hmm. What did she mean?

Olaf beams as he strides into her room. "Another dose of what?" The snowman had no idea what was about to happen to him. "Warm hugs? Because those are my favorite things!"

That's when he notices all kinds of vials on her dresser. They smelled strange and were filled with all sorts of different colored liquids. That could only mean one thing.

"You're magical too!" He smiles at her. "Just like Elsa. In that case, I'm sure that she'll really like the hugs." Why was she looking at him that way? "She's been acting a little strange lately, but maybe a new friend is exactly what she needs to feel better!"

Isabella just glares at him. "Foolish creature." What was that supposed to mean? "You really shouldn't enter a woman's room without permission and Elsa is behaving exactly as she should."

That didn't make any sense. She was becoming mean. Uh oh. Maybe, this wasn't a nice queen.

"U-Um I think that I'll be g-going." The snowman suddenly feels the urge to bolt.

She just smirks at him as she takes out a wand. "I'm afraid that you will not be going anywhere." With a wave of it, Olaf suddenly feels very hot.

The sensation was most bizarre, but he was also getting smaller. Faster and faster, the floor was rising up to meet him. It took him a moment to realize what was going on.

"Hmm." Isabella scoops up the water into a large jar. "This should keep you for now. Maybe, I'll be able to examine you later and you'll finally be useful for something."


	11. Chapter 11

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Just to let everyone know, this story is most likely going to wrap up in 3-4 more chapters. That's including this chapter by the way. Those chapters will hopefully be posted rather closely together, but I can't make any promises on that.

 **Chapter Notation:** The final battle is going to take place in a far more 'Frozen Style' than 'Naruto Style' for the sake of the story. Sasuke could basically blink in Isabella's direction and she'd be reduced to ash. So this one is more emotional than physical, but there will be some minor physical elements. Oh and Sasuke will have fun next chapter. Happy reading.

Chapter 11

A few days later, Anna couldn't help it. She was growing more and more worried by the second. Elsa had been acting so strangely.

"I'm worried too, but we'll figure something out." Kristoff kisses her forehead. "I'm going to go feed Sven. I'll meet you at breakfast?"

Right. Sven. That was probably a good idea, Anna thinks to herself as they continue making their way down one of the castle's hallways.

She tries to force herself to smile at her husband. "Alright." It was hard to think of much else other than how cold Elsa had become recently. "I'm going to try to talk Elsa." Again.

Kristoff frowns at that. "I'd take Sasuke with you." Anna winces at the advice, but nods her head all the same.

As much as it hurt her to admit it, it was a necessary precaution. She had once been hit by her beloved sister's powers and it hadn't been pleasant. Of course, Elsa had later saved her from dying. Still, the point remained the same. The Queen of Arendelle could be quite terrifying when she wasn't in control of herself.

"I will." She kisses his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be safe."

Kristoff casts her another hesitant look before heading off. He didn't like it, but he knew better than to force the issue. She was more stubborn than him.

Well, at least that's what she liked to tell herself. Anna giggles at the thought as she continues walking down the hallway and towards Elsa's room. Only to be stopped in her tracks.

"Help! Help!" It was scarcely more than a whisper, but Anna hears it all the same.

A whisper that was coming from Queen Isabella's room and one that was all too familiar to her. That voice could only belong to one man. Well more specifically, one snowman.

Fortunately, Anna knew Isabella's habits. The queen would likely already be heading to breakfast by now. So it was just a matter of unlocking the door.

"It's alright, I'm coming!" The red head desperately fiddles with the door.

It was locked and it just wasn't coming undone. Fortunately, a guard must have heard the commotion because he comes running at her.

"How may I help, Princess Anna?" His dark orbs watch her with undisguised concern.

She sighs in relief and points to the door. "I need to get in there." The princess bites back an uncharacteristic snarl. "Queen Isabella is holding Olaf in there against his will."

The guard shoots her a confused look, but he draws his sword. The sword goes slamming into the wooden door and he manages to reach inside the room to unlock it from the inside.

"You deserve a raise." She rushes in and looks around.

A jar was shaking on the desk. "I'm here! I'm here!" That combined with tiny whispers was enough to tell Anna all that she needed to know.

She grabs the bottle and gasps. The snowman was now well, a waterman? The princess had never heard of such a thing, but apparently that was indeed what had happened.

"Tell my sister to meet me in the courtyard in a few minutes." Anna looks at the guard. "I'm going to get Sasuke."

She had promised Kristoff that she would, but now Anna knew that it was imperative. Clearly, Isabella was playing with some very dark magic and they had to save their friend!

He nods and bows. "At once, Princess Anna." That was all the guard said before darting off to complete his appointed task.

Which was just as well. Anna clutches the jar to her chest and bounds off to find Sasuke. They had to hurry before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was at breakfast. He was seated next to Elsa, but so was Isabella. A fact which bothered him.

"I didn't realize they made tomato omelets." Isabella chuckles.

Sasuke was about to inform her that tomatoes when with everything when he feels Elsa's hand on his own. Well, at least her affection for him still held. Despite whatever else was going on with her.

"I'm sure that they could go with almost anything." Elsa smiles at Isabella.

The smiles didn't last long though. Only a few minutes later, a guard comes bounding in. "Your Majesty, Princess Anna requests your presence in the courtyard momentarily." He blinks at Sasuke. "Oh and you as well, Lord Sasuke."

He shakes his head in amusement at the title. No one seemed sure what to call him, but they all knew he was close to the queen. Apparently, that was enough to 'earn' him a title.

"Let's go." He gets up and offers Elsa his hand. "We shouldn't keep her waiting." That and he couldn't wait to get away from Queen Isabella.

The blonde queen takes his hand and stands up. "Of course." She smiles at the emerald one. "Would you care to join us, Isabella?"

Sasuke would have sulked, if it wasn't beneath him. Elsa had to be joking. Did she really want the other queen to come with them?

"I'd love to." The other woman gets up. "Lord Sasuke is correct, of course. We really shouldn't keep your sister waiting."

Whatever. He'd deal with her later. Anna needed their help with something.

Sasuke shakes his head as they all quickly make their way to the courtyard. He couldn't resist holding Elsa's hand as they did so. His subtle version of pulling rank against Isabella and well, just because he liked how soft Elsa's hands were.

* * *

A few minutes later, Elsa had to say that she was very confused. Why was Anna holding a jar of water in her hands. That and why was Kristoff running over towards her?

"Sorry, I just fed Sven." His gaze was full of worry. "Are you alright?"

Would Sasuke had had the same look for her, Elsa wonders. Maybe, it was a bit soon to tell. He'd make a fine king, but she had never really been prone to the same romantic notions that her sister had been.

"No." She looks down at the jar of water. "Elsa, this is Olaf." The red head glares at Isabella. "I'm not sure how she did it, but she turned him into water and put him in this jar! She did this!"

She could build a grand palace of ice in less than a day, but love wasn't something that should be determined so quickly. Besides, she loved her magic and that had to be tightly controlled.

So lost in her own thoughts was Elsa, that she barely hears Anna's accusation. Hear it, the Snow Queen did though.

"What?!" Elsa blinks as she looks at Isabella in shock.

Could it be true? Had her new friend, really done that to the snowman? Who was now no longer a snowman, but a waterman? Was that even a real word?

Isabella had been watching the entire situation quietly, but no more. "He came into my room with the intention to steal from me." Gone was the look of cautious calculation. It had been replaced by one of determination. "So I turned him into water. I was going to tell you at breakfast."

Sasuke glares at her as his one eye turns ruby red and the lavender one whirls with anger. "I think we all know that Olaf isn't a thief and even if he was, that's no excuse." There was venom in his voice.

Elsa shivers slightly as she looks from Sasuke and back to Isabella. One had given her liberation in a way and the other, well he was the first of her own kind that Elsa had really know.

"Besides, he's a talking snowman." Isabella shrugs. "An amusing creation for a child, but not for a queen."

Those words. Elsa had said them herself. Didn't the other woman have a point?

For so much of her life, she had been afraid of her abilities. After that, she had lost control and only recently had she begun to use them in anything other than a safely structured way.

"Perhaps, it's time to test the limits of what I can do again." She tilts her head at the thought.

What could she do with snow and ice? Certainly, she could freeze people, make a talking snowman, and even a palace. Though Elsa was quite certain she could do far more than that.

Anna's eyes were pleading now. "Elsa, don't let whatever this is control you." Her sister's face was now growing wet with tears.

"Who are you going to listen to?" Isabella stares unflinchingly at Elsa. "The people who have tried to control you, your whole life or me?" She smirks. "The only one who really understands you."

It was as if her mind was at war. One part of her thought that Isabella was correct. She didn't have to worry about being judged with Isabella. The other side was horrified.

"JUST SHUT UP!" She raises her arms up and then covers her ears. "Shut up!" Huge walls of snow and ice were erecting around all of them.

Shards of ice were flying everywhere. Elsa could hear some cries of pain, but she couldn't see outside her little shield. It was quiet in here. She could think.

"Damn it!" Kristoff grunts in pain as he gets hit by some shards of ice.

That had to be what happened. Elsa couldn't see it, but even with her hands covering her ears…she could hear that grunt of agony.

A flicker of guilt hits her, but that wouldn't stop the Snow Queen. Why couldn't they all just be quiet? Why couldn't she think?

* * *

That wall of ice and snow surrounding Elsa was entirely too familiar. This was starting to remind Sasuke far too much of his battle against Haku all those years ago, but he had more important things to focus on.

Like Isabella's treachery. "It was that damn wine." Sasuke glowers at the other queen. "You poisoned her!"

"You're clever, but not clever enough." She laughs and shakes her head. "It's already in her system. She's been made to see the light."

He was tempted to kill her, but that wouldn't solve their problem. They needed to save Elsa first and _**then**_ Sasuke would see to punishing her.

"What's going on?" Anna looks at Sasuke frantically.

Kristoff seemed to have caught on. "She poisoned Elsa with some kind of potion." He charges at the wicked queen. "Don't worry, Sasuke. We'll handle her. Just get Elsa!"

He gives a curt nod as he charges hurls some black flames at the barrier made out of nature's frozen tears. Ice and snow.

"Your magic is powerful, Elsa." Though he doubted it could handle the Amaterasu. "It's still vulnerable to heat though."

Almost as fast as he could direct his flames, Elsa would erect more snow and ice. "Leave me alone!" She was fast, but Sasuke knew better. His chakra reserves were simply much higher than hers.

"Sasuke!" Olaf's panicked voice cuts through everything. "Be careful not to burn her!"

It was a fair warning, but Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing. Apparently, so did Anna and Kristoff as they charge at the queen from both directions.

Over and over, his Amaterasu burns away her barriers. Sadly, he strongly suspected Elsa was just conserving at least some magical power. So that might be a problem in a few minutes.

Still, it wasn't his immediate concern at the moment. How was he supposed to cure whatever magical poison Isabella had given Elsa?

"It's useless!" She cackles madly while thrashing at Kristoff and Anna. "The poison has run its course and once I get my hand on my wands, you're all going to be nothing more an irritating memory!"

The fight was brutal. A flurry of kicks, punches, and even biting. The three of them were rolling around in an primal struggle for survival.

Sasuke could see bruises forming on all their faces. There was some blood in the snow and he was almost certain he heard the sound of bone cracking at least once or twice.

Anna looks at Sasuke. "True Love's Kiss will always do it." The woman had to be joking. Which was odd considering that she had a black eye at the moment!

"This isn't a fairytale!" Sasuke gives her a dirty look.

With that thought in mind, he summons Aoda. The snake would be able to handle the vile woman well enough. "Restrain her Aoda and force her to tell us how to return Elsa back to her normal self."

The snake reaches over and wraps his long body around the dark haired queen. "As you wish, Master Sasuke." Aoda was always a faithful Summon, Sasuke smiles at the thought as he melts away all of the barrier magic. "I would start talking, if you do not wish to be crushed to death."

"She's not joking about the kiss thing!" Kristoff looks at Sasuke pleadingly. "It really works. Anna can do it!"

That was…highly disturbing. He was suddenly surrounded by lunatics. "I don't think sisters qualify for the True Love's Kiss cure!" Not only was the entire notion utterly ridiculous, now Kristoff was just venturing into some rather… strange territory.

Aoda watches Sasuke warily. "There are more kinds of love than romantic." Well, the last Uchiha supposed that's true. "As long as the love is true, it doesn't matter if it's familial or not and it doesn't have to be a kiss of passion."

"He's right, but I am finally free." Elsa smiles at Sasuke. "I've let go of all my worries about my magic."

Wonderful. The 'quiet time' had likely only solidified the spell. Surely, Elsa had been close to breaking it before that.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sasuke shakes his head as he Flickers in front of her and pulls Elsa closer. "Let's see if it works though."

He didn't want to have to face her in actual combat. It'd be a slaughter, if she resisted too much or he'd have to knock her out at the very least. A kiss probably wouldn't work, but it couldn't hurt either.

So that's exactly what he did. With a twist though. Sasuke projects some of his chakra into his lips as he kisses the beautiful blonde in his arms.

"It's working!" Her lips were still so soft and warm, despite her affinity. "She's glowing!" Sasuke barely hears what Anna was yelling about.

Fortunately, Elsa seemed to be of a similar mind and continues kissing him. Both of them were almost completely unaware of the blue and red lights surrounding them that were now turning a lovely shade of lavender.

"DAMN IT!" Isabella tries to free herself from Aoda's grasp.

"She's going for her wand!" Olaf's cries of terror were enough to snap Sasuke and Elsa out of their kiss. "Hurry! She'll kill the snake!"

Aoda certainly didn't seem to believe that was an issue. He was tightening around Isabella, but Elsa was quick to act. With what Sasuke could only assume was a substantial portion of her remaining chakra, she hurls ice at the other queen.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for the spell to be complete. Queen Isabella was now frozen solid in a block of ice. Just as those criminals Elsa had punished earlier had been.

"Take her to the prison." She pants. "We'll interrogate her later." The Queen of Arendelle begins to wobble. "I n-need to rest."

She had clearly overdone it. "It's alright." Sasuke grabs her as she begins to fall. "We've got you." Which was a damn good thing because the Snow Queen had just fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy what I like to think of as the 'Aftermath Chapter.'

Chapter 12

A few hours later, Sasuke watches Elsa in concern. She'd been asleep for awhile, but that was only natural. The effects of having the poison 'burned off' and using that much chakra at once would make anyone sleepy.

"She'll wake up soon, right?" Anna looks at him hopefully.

Sasuke nods at her. "Definitely." The Snow Queen wouldn't be defeated that easily.

She was mostly just suffering from chakra exhaustion. Well at least, Sasuke hopes that was the case. He wasn't entirely sure how skilled Arendelle's medics were and he had no real aptitude for the art of healing himself.

"Look, she's waking up!" Kristoff's gestures towards the beautiful queen laying in her bedroom.

The physician on hand sighs and shakes his head. "Yelling at her just as she wakes up, won't help the queen recover." The graying man smiles at Kristoff a little exasperatedly.

That was a good point. Well, at least their medics had common sense. That was more than Sasuke could say about most of the healers in his own world.

Seriously, it was not a particularly glamorous list from a mental health perspective. Tsunade was a medic who was afraid of blood. Sakura had taken forever to finally move passed her childhood crush and Karin was little better in that department. Though admittedly, the girl had been practically tortured again and again due to her bloodline. So that wasn't entirely her fault. Then…there was Kabuto. Sasuke wasn't even going to begin to analyze that one.

"We're just worried." Olaf tries to defend Kristoff's honor.

Which was particularly kind of him, given that he was just a jar of water at the moment. He was such a caring snowman, well waterman. It was also nice of him to distract Sasuke from delving too deeply into the psyches of medics in his world. (That was never a fun thing to do).

He sighs and nods as he watches Elsa's eyes slowly flutter open. "We all are." Still, he manages to smile at her encouragingly. "It's alright. You froze Isabella. No one got seriously hurt, but she still needs punished."

Anna's head bobs up and down so fast that Sasuke wonders for a moment, if it would actually fall off. "That and we need to find a way to turn Olaf back into a snowman." Yeah. That too.

Elsa sighs as she rubs her head. Most likely, she had a migraine from the entire experience. Sasuke knew what chakra exhaustion was like and headaches often accompanied it.

"We'll need to hold a trial." She slowly gets off of the bed. "As soon as possible. She's a queen and if we punish her without one, it will start a war."

Damn. She was probably right about that. Which was probably why it was a good reason that he wasn't a king of anything or even Hokage.

Sasuke crosses his arms. "I don't like it, but you've got a point." That did raise some interesting questions though.

Kristoff decides to raise the most important one. "How long do you think it would take to organize a trial?" Sasuke knew there was a reason why he liked that man. Finally, someone with common sense.

Whatever the answer was, it was too long. This was a peaceful world. It didn't need the kind of chaos that had gripped his native one.

"It will be difficult, but I can organize something in a few days." Elsa nods at them. "We'll just have to keep her here until the trial."

Olaf was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. "How do we know she won't escape?" The waterman did raise a good point there.

Elsa laughs. It was like bells again. She was back to her old self, Sasuke thinks to himself with relief.

"Because we have a Sasuke." She smiles and the last Uchiha couldn't help, but smirk at that.

* * *

A few days later, Isabella looks around at the grand spectacle and sighs. The only silver lining that she could find at the moment was the fact she was no longer frozen and well, she was still alive.

"Keep moving." Kristoff nudges her forward. "You're not getting out of this that easily."

She was being tried in Arendelle, but Elsa was wise enough to notify Isabella's kingdom of what was happening. There were representatives from her homeland here. That didn't bode well for her.

"I may be on trial, but I am still a queen and will be treated as such." She only half refrains from hissing at him. "So keep your filthy hands off of me."

Elsa was already standing on the stage and waiting with Sasuke at her side. It seemed that those two were to be inseparable, but more concerning were the jurors seated towards the front.

She had done well as far as optics were concerned. Twelve jurors and six were from each kingdom. An even split. No one could accuse the kingdoms of being biased.

"Don't to my husband that way." Anna glares at her as they make their way onto the stage.

She would speak however she pleased, it wouldn't change the outcome of the trial. Well, at least to the reindeer herder or whatever Kristoff was supposed to be. Isabella had never cared much for the commoner who had managed to marry a naïve princess.

She was about to say something when Elsa's voice booms throughout the courtyard. "Thank you all for coming." Her voice carries an air of authority that was well beyond her years, much to Isabella's annoyance. "Today, we are trying Queen Isabella. She is being charged with poisoning me with magic and turning Olaf into water."

There were collective gasps everywhere. That was not an accusation to be made lightly and they all knew it.

"You have no proof of this." Isabella hisses at her. "Other than your word and those of your friends against my own and their bias is obvious." Of course, they would back the other queen.

Elsa glowers at her. "I believe we'll have all the proof we need soon enough." She holds up Isabella's wand. "Should Isabella have been the one to turn Olaf into water, her spell will be undone when the wand is broken."

No! This couldn't be happening! She had to do something, but her hands were bound and her feet were shackled. Damn it!

"Snap it." Elsa nods at Sasuke as she hands him the magical object.

The raven haired man takes it into his hand and does exactly that. With an effortless motion, it was broken in two and Olaf suddenly reverts back to his true form. Utterly shattering the glass jar he was in, but that mattered little.

"If you have something to say to defend yourself, now would be the time." Anna smirks at Isabella.

Isabella scowls. "I used a magic potion to breathe hatred into Elsa since her magic is controlled by love." She was doomed anyway. What did she care what they thought of her. "The snowman wandered into my room. So I turned him into water. It was my intention to make everyone think she had become a tyrant and then to annex Arendelle into my kingdom!"

Roars of outrage and stunned gasps followed that statement. Again, she cared little what they thought of her. She was a dead woman walking anyway. Isabella couldn't imagine the blonde not putting her to death for her deception.

"Seeing as how the accused has confessed, I believe that I speak for everyone when I say that we find her guilty." One of the jurors looks at Elsa. "How would you like to punish her, Your Majesty?"

Elsa sighs as she looks at Sasuke. "Do it." That's when he summons his well something. Isabella had no way of knowing it was a Susanoo. Not a single person wasn't gaping or trembling in fear.

"This is capable of leveling even a mountain." Sasuke glances at them. "If Elsa wished it, we could completely destroy Isabella's kingdom, but she isn't like her. She shows mercy, even when people don't deserve it."

Elsa nods at that. "Her punishment will be the same as Hans's and I shall choose her successor." She glances at Isabella. "You'll also never be allowed to use magic again. I've spoken with the trolls and they will be developing a magic bracelet that will prevent you from doing so."

The Emerald Queen pales at that. There could be no worse fate than being reduced to manual labor and having her magic taken away from her.

"You'd be more merciful, if you killed me." She snarls.

Olaf walks over until he was in front of her. "That's why she's doing it." He shakes his fingers at her. "Turning me into water and making Elsa mean was not very nice!"

Oh for goodness sakes, she was being lectured by talking snow. Would there never be any end to the indignities that she was suffering on this day?

* * *

Time was a funny thing. There were moments that passed by in the blink of an eye and others that seemed almost never ending. That was how rest of the day went for Elsa.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke walks into her room. "I know that it was a long day and it can't be easy to take someone's magic away from them."

He was right. Magic was a core part of her identity now, but what was even more disturbing was the fact that she had so easily fallen for it.

"I'm not sure." She glances at Sasuke. "She played on something that was already inside me, I think. The resentment." Elsa had given into it once before and it had set off an eternal winter. Why had she been foolish enough to allow it to happen a second time?

Sasuke sighs and is by her side in an instant. "Don't blame yourself for what she did." It was too late for that. "You're a good queen, Elsa." She certainly didn't feel that way at the moment. "You're an even better person though."

She had been so cruel to everyone. Turning people into ice and spurning her sister's affections. Certainly, she wouldn't have done such things without Isabella's magic pushing her to do so. Still, there had to be something there for Isabella to manipulate.

"Thank you." She caresses his cheek. "I just don't feel that way right now. I need some time to get over this."

A lot of time. At the very least though, Isabella had been dealt with and Elsa had learned a valuable lesson. She was never drinking wine ever again.

Sasuke kisses her forehead. "I was once consumed by hatred, but it wasn't because of magic." She nods in understanding. "It was the result of a well-intentioned deception though and other than the well-intentioned aspect, this is similar. Don't blame yourself for this."

That was easier said than done. Still, Elsa did appreciate Sasuke's attempts to comfort her.

"I think that I should probably get some sleep." She smiles weekly at him.

Sasuke shakes his head and wraps his arms around her tightly. The action makes Elsa blush. He was so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body. He was still like a fireplace.

Was that normal for people where he came from, she wonders once again? Perhaps it was simply because he had fire magic or just a part of what made Sasuke, well Sasuke.

"You're right." His mismatched gaze seems to be searching for something in her own blue orbs. "You need sleep and I need to get a ring."

She shoots him a confused look. "A ring?" That was the most random comment that Elsa had ever heard. "Why do you need a ring?"

This was Sasuke though. She was only beginning to grasp the strange leaps of logic that his mind could make sometimes. There was always a reason to everything he did, but it tended to be made up on the spot and unyielding.

"It's traditional to get the woman you want to marry a ring before you propose." He shakes his head. "I've never been good at doing things the easy or traditional way and I don't think you have ever." He smiles at her. "So we should do this our way."

Propose? Was he proposing? Suddenly, Elsa felt as though she might very well faint.

"You want to marry me?" She blinks at him.

Sasuke nods at her. "I know that it's sudden, but we have known each other much longer than a day and we've been through more together than most people have in a lifetime." Those were fair points. "That and we did share 'True Love's Kiss.'"

Elsa laughs at that part. "I thought that this wasn't a fairytale." Who would have ever thought that he could be so sentimental?

It was sweet though. The warrior had become the lover or something like that. The very thought was enough to make her blush.

"It is now." He chastely kisses her lips and smiles. "If you want it to be."

The kiss was such an innocent one. Barely more than a brush of the lips, but it still felt like her body was on fire. His element really did suit him.

"I think I want it to be." She smiles at him. "That and I'm quite certain Anna will have a grand time helping us plan the wedding and Aoda would make quite the interesting choice for a ring bearer."


	13. Chapter 13

Freshly Fallen Snow

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Originally, I was going to have a Wedding Chapter and an Epilogue Chapter. I've decided just to wrap them together in one big bow though. So welcome to the grand finale of **_Freshly Fallen Snow_**.

 **Chapter Notation:** Unless otherwise indicated by a flashback in italics, this takes place one year after the previous chapter. Happy reading.

 **Guest Reviewer Response:** To answer one guest reviewer's question, this is really the end of Freshly Fallen Snow. I am not planning any side stories for it, but thank you for asking.

Chapter 13

A year had come and gone since Isabella's sentencing. That year had not been a boring one to put it lightly. So much had happened that it was making Sasuke's head spin.

"Breathe, Bastard." Naruto laughs at him. "It's going to be alright. Women do this every day."

That might be true, but they weren't his wife. Sasuke was pretty sure that was a major distinction. Yes, he was married to a queen now and a little princess was about to be born.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blond. "I can't wait to see how you react when it's Hinata instead of Elsa." That's right. At some point in the past year, Naruto had finally realized what was obvious to everyone and the two of them had had a whirlwind courtship.

The end result was simple. Naruto had ended up marrying Hinata and thankfully, they hadn't had any children yet. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure any world could handle hyperactive ramen lovers who possessed the Byakugan just yet.

"Alright." Naruto laughs. "Alright. I get it." He pats Sasuke on the back as if this was all perfectly normal. "I'd probably be a wreck too, but at least you're less nervous today than you were on the day of your wedding."

Well, that was true. Though it wasn't a very high bar. To this day, Sasuke still didn't know how he had survived their wedding.

 _It had been a beautiful spring day with not a single cloud in the sky. The birds chirped merrily as they flew above everyone and the flowers had been in full bloom._

 _"Bastard, are you going to be alright?" Naruto looked at his friend torn between amusement and concern._

 _He wasn't entirely sure. In a way, Sasuke remembered being grateful that Naruto had shown up for his wedding. In another way, well he was annoyed. The idiot just couldn't keep his mouth shut._

 _So Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded. "Just be quiet." He didn't know why he was so nervous. Perhaps, it was the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he didn't deserve this much happiness._

 _"They have a giant snake for a ring bearer." Sasuke heard someone acknowledge in disbelief._

 _To be fair, it wasn't every day that a snake the size of a two story building carried a massive bucket of flowers in its mouth. Not only that, but Aoda had done his best to ensure that nearly everyone got covered in those colorful blossoms._

 _"That is pretty awesome." Naruto snickered and Sasuke nodded._

 _His Summon's antics were enough to keep him from throwing up. His pulse must have been going at least a hundred miles and hour, but that wouldn't stop him. Whether or not he deserved this, Elsa had said yes._

 _She knew all about what he had done and yet, here they were. They were standing in the castle's courtyard and there were beautiful chairs and tables made out of ice that somehow seemed to restore itself as quickly as the Sun could melt it._

 _"It is pretty awesome." Sasuke smiled._

 _Beautiful. Everyone was dressed in their best and the food smelled divine. It truly was like something out of a fairy tale._

 _"She's beautiful." There were cries all over the place and Sasuke remembered thinking that the crowd's reactions were fitting at the time._

 _She certainly presented a grand vision at the time. Her long, flowing golden hair contrasted stunningly with her snowy white dress. Yes, it was the same color as her element, but the train must have been at least ten feet long. Fortunately, Olaf had been there to hold it up behind the queen as she walked down the aisle._

 _Music played in the background. Sasuke couldn't recall the name of the song though. All that he remembered was that it was sweet and determined, just like his queen._

 _"They're right about that." Sasuke smiled as he took her hands in his own._

 _It was actually at troll who officiated. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Queen Elsa." Apparently, he was somehow related to Kristoff. Sasuke didn't even want to know how that was possible. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _There were no objections. Sasuke was quite certain that Aoda likely had something to do with that fact. Then again, the people knew what Elsa was capable of as well. So it could have been either._

 _"Wonderful." The troll smiled. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for all of your days until death do you part?"_

 _That was a pretty simple vow. "I do." Sasuke was fine with simple though. The man was a 'mythological creature,' so the last Uchiha didn't feel the need to be picky._

 _Elsa smiled at that. She knew what was coming next. That serenity combined with those eyes that shone like sapphires was breathtaking to think about, even now though._

 _"Do you Queen Elsa take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all of your days until death do you part?" The troll's smile never left his face._

 _"I do." Neither did Elsa's._

 _The troll smiled as if he didn't have a care in the world. Which made Sasuke wonder how often did trolls marry people anyway?_

 _He chuckled as if reading Sasuke's mind. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." The old troll looked so damn amused. "You may kiss the bride."_

 _Sasuke certainly didn't need to be told twice. He kissed his new wife passionately enough to scandalize approximately half the audience and Elsa kissed right back._

 _The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. The garter belt landed on Naruto's head, the roses went flying, the food had been divine, and the dancing even more so. Eventually though, they had managed to sneak off and went on their Honeymoon. (Which had been even more exceptional than the wedding)._

"I guess you could say that." Sasuke shrugs as he tries not to smirk at the thought of that Honeymoon.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa was far from a happy queen as a scream rips through her lips. One more push, the doctor told her. That's all she needed to do and despite how much agony she felt, the queen manages to do exactly that.

"WAHHH!" Thus a princess was born.

The sounds of her frantic cries did as the bundle of joy no doubt intended. Sasuke soon appears in a swirl of flames, much to the terror of the poor physician in question.

"H-How?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "I'm magical like Elsa." He smiles at her reassuringly. "Haven't you heard the tales?" The doctor gives a shaky nod. "How is our daughter?"

The doctor was currently examining the little princess in her arms. "She's beautiful and perfectly healthy." She quickly attends to the queen. "I'm afraid that I can't leave due to safety reasons, but please do feel free to enjoy this time together."

Safety reasons, Elsa rolls her eyes at that thought. More like the physician was scared witless at the prospect of anything happening to the heir of Arendelle.

"Yeah." Naruto darts into the room after Sasuke. "He's magical like Elsa."

Well, that was one way to put it, Elsa thinks to herself with a smile. Though there was something even more magical than Sasuke's 'chakra.' Their daughter's toothless smile.

"She's beautiful." Sasuke smiles as he gazes down at the tiny princess in wonder and kisses Elsa's forehead. "Are you alright?" His smile shifts to concern as he looks her up and down.

The Snow Queen couldn't help, but laugh at that. Now, he was asking if she was alright? If he had asked that even five minutes ago, Elsa would have likely frozen him in some extremely uncomfortable places. Now though, everything was perfect.

"I'm wonderful." She smiles as she takes in the face of their daughter. "She has your hair and my eyes." Indeed. They shone like sapphires, but that hair was as black as any raven's feather.

Sasuke nods at that as the child giggles in her mother's arm. It was such an adorable kingdom. Elsa was quite certain that the entire kingdom would be besotted soon enough.

"She does have your smile though." Sasuke chuckles. "Well other than the fact she doesn't have teeth yet."

Elsa laughs at that and shakes her head in amusement. "She'll get them and she has your face." It was disturbing really how similar the father and daughter looked to one another.

Idly, she wonders if the princess would take more after her or Sasuke. Then again, she supposed there was always a chance that she wouldn't get any magic. It didn't matter though. Elsa would love her all the same.

Naruto grins at them and slaps them on the back. "That's the spirit, Bastard." Elsa scowls at the language the other blond was using. Didn't he understand that their daughter was only a baby?

"Watch your mouth around our daughter." Sasuke smacks Naruto "Idiot."

Naruto whines and tries to duck. That didn't help him though. The newborn just giggles and coos even more as Sasuke smacks him around.

Elsa shakes her head and tries to stifle a laugh. "What should we name her?" Their daughter would need a name before they could announce her to the world.

Sasuke doesn't hesitate. "Yuki." He smiles as he kisses Elsa's forehead. "It means snow. Which is fitting considering who her mother is."

Yes, that did seem fitting. Yuki it would be then. Still, there was one tiny matter left to organize.

"When I'm better, we will announce her birth to the kingdom on the balcony." She smiles at Sasuke. "It's tradition."

Sasuke and Naruto look a little unsure about that, but the physician laughs. Mostly because she was a native and they weren't. The doctor knew exactly what Elsa meant by all introducing the child to the kingdom.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke smiles as he and Elsa stand on the balcony with Princess Yuki nestled safely in his arms. Of course, Elsa had the royal scepter in her own and Naruto was amongst the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming." Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were standing right next to them. "I'm sure that our queen and king greatly appreciate it." Though of course, it was Anna who felt the most compelled to get this celebration started.

Elsa smiles and nods. "That's correct." She waves towards everyone in the crowd. "This is our daughter, Princess Yuki." Surely, they had to number in the tens of thousands. So that was quite an impressive feat.

The applause and well wishes were practically deafening. Though Yuki certainly seemed to enjoy the attention. The newborn giggles and coos as suddenly water bubbles form around her and everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"That figures." Naruto laughs. "Suigetsu is going to get a kick out of the fact your daughter uses water."

Sasuke bops him on the head for that. "Don't compare our daughter to that idiot, but I guess it only makes sense." He smiles at the crowd. "I use fire and her mother uses ice and snow." The fire simply melted the snow and ice.

There were some thoughtful nods and then applause. The applause was polite and contemplative at first, but soon enough it grew thunderous.

Garuda and Aoda, if anything were even louder. That thought brings a smile to Sasuke's face. Well that and everything else about the situation.

"Welcome to the family, Yuki." Kristoff smiles at the baby.

Olaf darts over and begins tickling her toes. Prompting more than a little concern from Sasuke. His daughter was going to catch a cold from the snowman's well-intentioned cuddling.

"Don't worry." The Queen of Arendelle smiles at him. "The cold never bothered me. So I doubt it will bother her."

Yuki coos in delight. Apparently, Elsa was right about that. Though that was hardly surprising. His wife was right about a lot of things.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Naruto smiles at Sasuke. "I'll see you around, Bastard. I promised everyone that I would let them know how it went and don't worry about Koyuki." Naruto winks at him. "The Land of Snow is doing great."

That was good to know. He didn't really need to feel guilty about leaving that place behind. Here there weren't really any need for ninjas, but Sasuke could teach their children those traditions all the same. One never knew when the next Isabella would show up.

"I hope Hinata washes your mouth out with soap." Sasuke groans.

Nrauto just shrugs and gives him a merry grin before darting off on his way. That idiot would never change.

"Thanks for all coming out." Olaf smiles at them. "Though I'm sure the new family would like to get some rest."

He was right about that. So with a wave of her scepter and a booming voice, Elsa dismisses everyone. Sasuke sighs in relief as they wander off together.

"Well, that was exciting." He sighs in relief, only to hear several canons going off. "What the hell?"

Anna winks at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "When a little prince or princess is born, we always fire off cannons to celebrate." Naturally because that was the proper thing to do. Fire off cannons around newborns, Sasuke barely refrains from rolling his eyes at that thought.

"Oh." He forces himself to nod.

Kristoff just laughs as he drags Anna off. Luckily, Olaf didn't take long to follow suit.

"Are you happy you decided to stay?" Elsa tilts her head as she looks up at him.

The suddenness of her question was almost enough to knock Sasuke on his backside. "Of course, I'm happy." He smiles and kisses her. "I have a beautiful queen for a wife, a perfect princess as a daughter, and we managed to punish Isabella. I imagine that she's sulking at having to do manual labor right now."

The image was an amusing one to say the least. The evil queen had it coming though. She had poisoned Elsa and turned Olaf into water, after all.

"Probably mucking out the stables right next to Hans." Elsa laughs.

Sasuke nods in agreement as he wraps his arms around Yuki tighter. "Most likely and I don't regret it." He kisses the princess's forehead. "Here, I have you and Yuki. I don't have to worry about the past. It all gets buried by the freshly fallen snow. I can just leave the past in the past."

That and Yuki need never worry about her family's and the Leaf's bloody history in Arendelle. There would be no more Itachis. Yuki would never be forced to make a choice like her uncle had or be a pawn in someone else's game.

"Good." She smiles at him. "I'm glad." Elsa walks with him towards Yuki's nursery which was definitely fit for any princess. "I love you. Not just because you have magic like me, but because you're you."

Sasuke smiles and kisses her. "I feel the same way about you." He happily returns the kiss and then looks down at their daughter. "And her." Who would have thought that he was sent on that mission so long ago that Arendelle would provide him with something the Leaf had never been able to?

A fresh start. The past was now in the past and the future belonged to their family and the people of Arendelle.

It seemed as if Yuki agreed with him because she started to giggle. Everything was going perfectly at the moment. Now, Sasuke just had to cross his fingers and hope that Naruto didn't breed. No world was ready for hyperactive ramen lovers with the Byakugan just yet.


End file.
